Annabelle
by omgiitstay
Summary: what happens when the most precious thing in the world is taken away from you? how do you cope? how do you survive? Sam and Mercedes are dealing with the most painful thing a parent can face, the loss of a child. follow their journey as they try to overcome the hurdles of life and pick of the pieces of a once tranquil existence
1. Chapter 1

Ok so i know i shouldn't be starting a new fic but i just had to get this down. i've already posted it on tumblr and since you guys liked it, i decided to post it here for those that dont have tumblr. i originally wanted to upload this last thursday but unfortunately i couldn't come up with a good enough title and i finally settled on this one. bare with me, its my first try at angst so im not so sure how good i am.

thank you to my beta rose - love you much girl.

Disclaimer: i STILL own nothing.

without further interruption this is Annabelle

* * *

As she sat on the bed staring at the beautiful wooden antique picture frame, she sighed a heavy sigh. Six months. It had been six very long months since the _incident. _She couldn't bring herself to say it. The words her brain was spewing wouldn't dare come out of her mouth. She sat there and stared hard at the picture of her daughter. Beautiful ebony skin, with the biggest brightest green eyes and her adorable button nose topped with her wild mess of honey blond curly hair and pink full lips; she was vision. Not a day went by that she didn't think about her or what happened. She wished she could go back and change it but she knew she couldn't and that hurt her the most. She reached out and gingerly touched the photo, a lone tear sliding down her face.

"I miss you so much Annabelle." She said as she held back a sob making sure that she would not wake up her husband. She had to be strong for him because she knew that he was hurting just as much, he had been her rock. Her knight in shining armor. He had been everything she could have asked for and if it wasn't for him, she would have definitely crumbled under pressure.

"Baby?" He asked her with sleepy voice

"Six months Sam…Six months today…" Her voice trailed her, trying to control her sobs. "I don't know if I can hold on for much longer Sam. I've become a shadow of my former self. Do you know I weighed myself this morning and I've lost 40 pounds? 40 pounds Sam!"

"Mercy, please calm down, I know this is hard but please try and relax before you give yourself another panic attack. Try and breath." Sam tried to be strong for her but she wasn't alone in her struggle. Every day without Annabelle had made his heart shrink piece by piece. He didn't even know how they made it six months but they did.

Six months and their entire world had come crashing down. Married right out of high school, Sam and Mercedes planned had their entire future planned out. They would move out of their small town Lima, and make it big in California, but that was quickly sidetracked when Mercedes became pregnant with their daughter Annabelle. She became their entire world. Everything they did was for her. Long gone were the dreams of yesteryear. They now had a family to raise. Mercedes settled for a life as a dental hygienist at her father's dental practice and Sam scored a job working the comic section of the Sunday paper while also maintaining a job at Burt's auto shop. It wasn't much but they were happy and Annabelle always had a smile on her face. Her little feet could be heard running around the halls of their home. Her infectious giggle that she most certainly inherited from her mother rang loud and high. She was their everything and there wasn't anything they would not do for her. They were the perfect little small town family; that is until the _incident_.

The day had been a normal day for them. It was Saturday and Sam had to be at the shop early because Burt had hurt his back and Finn was on his honeymoon. Mercedes had the day off so she decided to have a girl's day with her princess. He gave Mercedes a loving kiss goodbye, bid them a farewell, and went to work with not a care in the world. Earlier that week, they had discussed getting Annabelle a puppy. That had been all she talked about for weeks after their friends Tina and Mike had gotten one. The little girl had been so smitten with the little puppy that she begged her parents and now they were finally relenting. After work he would go and pick up the puppy and surprise his angel with her early birthday present. Never did he think he wouldn't ever get that opportunity. Buckling Annabelle into her car seat, the two girls set off for their journey; happily singing along to nursery rhymes in the car.

"Mama! I'm Hungwy!" Annabelle exclaimed from the backseat. That child was a bottomless pit. For a three year old, she could out eat anyone; even Puck.

"You are? Well alright, let's stop somewhere and get you some ice-cream or something ok?" She asked her daughter.

"Ok Mama." Mercedes drove around looking for a place to eat, but couldn't find anything but a gas station with a Dunkin Donuts attached to it. "Well I guess this will do for now, at least we can get food and I can add some gas to this car." Pulling into the parking lot, Mercedes parked as close to the entrance as she could. Walking hand in hand with her daughter to the Dunkin Donuts, they continued to sing nursery rhymes together, getting fond looks from the other customers. She only let go of her hand for split second, all she did was hand over her debit card to the cashier and just like that, Annabelle was gone. It was almost as if she vanished into thin air. Panicking she ran around the area shouting her name, asking people if they had seen her but every person gave her the same answer. No one had seen her. And just like that Annabelle Evans was gone.

"This was all my fault, if I had been watching her better. Or if I hadn't stopped at that gas station, she would be here! How can you even look at me, knowing what I let happen to our daughter? I wouldn't be surprised if you left me." She couldn't even look at Sam without feeling ashamed. She had let him down. It was her job as a mother to protect Annabelle and she didn't. She was truly disgusted with herself.

"Hey. Listen to me. This isn't your fault. What happened was out of your control. Hey! Mercedes! Look at me baby! This wasn't and isn't your fault. I love you ok and I won't have you talk that way." Sam said with anger in his voice. How could she say things like that? She was the love of his life. He would crumble without Mercedes. When she called him hysterically crying about Annabelle he immediately dropped everything and went to her. He couldn't believe his princess was gone. His mini me, his Sci Fi movie partner was gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

He pulled her into bed with him and wrapped his strong arms around her and when he did, he felt her relax. He kissed her lips and whispered that he loved her, and that he loved Annabelle and he would do absolutely anything to make her happy.

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much." The brunette said, her voice heavy with sadness and stress

"I know baby… I know. But we'll get through this. I promise you. I love you Mercedes Patrice Evans." He leaned down and gave her another lingering kiss. He wished like hell he could take this pain away but only one person could that. And that was a three year old ebony skinned green eyed little girl.

* * *

One month later

"Jesus Guppy! Could this place be any further?" Santana exclaimed from the backseat. Sam and Mercedes decided that they needed some sort of cleansing so they decided to take a day trip with all their friends.

"Satan, chill out alright it isn't that far. Just a few more miles and then you can stretch your legs as far as you stretch that mouth of yours." Sam said from behind the wheel.

Finally arriving at their destination, they all parked and headed out for the day. Their friends had been more than supportive; they created a protective cocoon around Sam and Mercedes. Mike was the first friend to get the phone call about Annabelle's disappearance and he and Tina immediately raced to be with their friends. News spread out fast and before they knew it; their home was filled to the brim with police officers, friends, families, and neighbors and pretty soon reporters started coming around too. Annabelle meant as much to them as she did to her parents. Mercedes and Sam were the first to have a kid, quickly followed by Tina and Mike who had 2 boys and Puck and Quinn who were due any day. The only ones without kids were Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany and Artie. Santana and Brittany along with Blaine and Kurt had been fighting the state of Ohio to legally be able to adopt a baby as a same-sex couple and Artie chose to live life fast, so kids were out of the question. They had all immediately dropped everything for the pair and hadn't left their side since.

Settling into the park, the group found a spot big enough to host all of them. The day was filled with laughs and music, thoughts of Annabelle were pushed to the side with Sam and Mercedes sitting around enjoying the day. Night quickly took over and they decided to make a camp fire and roast marshmallows.

"Oh my god! Finn! Finn! My marshmallow is on fire! Put it out! Put it out!" Rachel, ever the dramatic, screamed as she waved her burning marshmallow around, trying to put out the fire. Rolling his eyes, Finn reached over and stomped on it to put it out and gave her another one. Mercedes looked fondly at her friends. She was so glad to have an amazing support system like them. Sure they drove each other crazy most of the time but they were a family and families took care of each other. As much as she tried, she would never be able to get Annabelle out of her head or out of her thoughts. She wanted to have a good time but she felt guilty for enjoying life while her daughter was out somewhere in the world, cold, hungry, and scared. Waiting for the day her mommy and daddy would get her. Sam, noticing her somber mood wrapped his arms around her.

"You alright baby?" He asked her. Nodding her head and giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, he knew she was bullshitting but he didn't want to cause a fight on such a perfect day. Reaching down he picked up a S'more and tried to feed it to her but she clamped her mouth shut and it took everything in him not to burst out laughing because Annabelle used to do the same thing. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it. They had stopped talking to each other. They used to be able to carry on conversations for hours about anything. Even their lovemaking felt different. She was physically present but he knew her heart and mind were on something else and just like everything else since Annabelle went missing, it faded away. He was losing her every day and it scared him.

"Come on baby, just one please?" He pleaded with her.

"Alright Sam, but just one, I ain't tryna let this go to my hips." She cracked a smile and it made his heart jump with joy.

"Mercy me! Darling you are too skinny! I demand that you eat something of the S'mores!" Kurt said across from her, wrapped in the blanket with his fiancée Blaine who gave him a loving look. They looked so carefree and Mercedes longed for that. She longed for the days where all she did was laugh and live life. Everything had been going great and then the bubble burst.

"Mercedes, darling I have been meaning to ask you, where did you get Annabelle's dress from? I think it looked so cute and I want something similar for my flower girl." Quinn said without thinking, earning a hard nudge from Puck. Sam felt Mercedes immediately tense up and he knew it was coming. Once Quinn realized she had opened up a huge can of worms it was too late.

"Mercy honey, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright, I'll email you the address to the store." The brunette replied in a shaky voice. She couldn't avoid the subject forever, she knew she needed to talk about it and she had been prepared for a situation like this, what she wasn't prepared for was all the emotions passing through her. Standing up, she took in a shaky breath and told everyone she was taking a walk

"Mercedes! It's the middle of the night and we're in the woods!" Rachel exclaimed. Sam immediately stood up and ran after her. Jogging next to her, he tried to talk to her but all he got in response were sobs.

"Hey! Come on baby! Come back! Mercedes!" He yelled out. He had been running after her and almost collided with her with she abruptly stopped.

"How could she do that? How could she bring her up like that? Does that bitch have no compassion?"

"Baby no. Don't do that ok? Quinn didn't mean it. Can we please go back to camp and just enjoy the rest of the night? Please?"

"Sam I can't do this! My life is a mess! I can't eat! I can't sleep! I don't know where the fuck I'm going anymore. I…just…cant…" Mercedes crumbled to the ground and cried her eyes out. She needed her baby. She needed her Annabelle and her life wouldn't be complete without her. Kneeling down beside her; Sam wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He missed his daughter, she was his pride and joy, and for her not to be around and them not knowing what happened to her was killing him.

"Baby, maybe we should get some therapy? Try and talk to a professional? Someone to give us a different opinion." Sam was up for anything at that point. He just wanted his wife back. His spunky vivacious wife who light up an entire room with her smile and presence; he needed to feel normal, he needed to feel whole again and that needed to start with getting professional help.

"I don't know Sam. But let me think about it ok?"

"Alright baby." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sam I wanna go home. I can't be around this right now. I just wanna go home and have you hold me." She said in a pleading tone

"Of course babe, whatever you want"

They walked back to camp and bid everyone a farewell and a good night, their friends were sad to see them go but they all understood the pressure they were under. They all hoped that somehow someway, god would shine a light into their lives and give them peace and serenity.

* * *

Arriving at their home, the immediately retreated to their bedroom, a room that held many secrets and wishes, a room that they spent hours talking in, hours spent making love. They had such a bright future but now it seems obsolete with Annabelle missing. They refused to believe their daughter was dead. They knew that one day they would find her and bring her home and she would never be out of their site again. They wanted to continue to hold on to her memory and so they left her room as it was. The door remained locked at all times at Mercedes urging. No one was allowed to touch anything because Annabelle was very meticulous about her things and Mercedes didn't want to interrupt her flow.

After undressing and showering, they both climbed into bed where he immediately wrapped his arms around her. The air was uncomfortable and tense and Mercedes wanted nothing more than to go back to how they were. He didn't laugh the same way, he would spend hours sketching her and Annabelle and she would proudly hang them around their home but since the disappearance of their daughter, he only sketched for his job. For him it was a constant reminder of what was a happier time. Leaning up, she gave him a chaste kiss and turned off her light. Biding each other a good night, they both fell asleep with heavy minds and even heavier hearts. They hoped that whatever was planned for tomorrow brought them a sense of clarity and understanding because god knows they needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to those that reviewed, favored and alerted the story. and to those that sent me messages on tumblr. its greatly appreciated. **

**If you guys didn't already know, this story is pretty AU as will be most of my stories. somethings will remain the same but for the most part I've changed a lot of things. **

**From now on, the chapters will start with a flashbacks (which are in italic) of Sam and Mercedes life, ranging from the day they met to the they got married to the day Annabelle went missing. and they aren't in order. **

**I want to thank my darling beta rose - love you much girl **

**disclaimer: I own nothing except Annabelle and a few random people and places.**

**now on to the story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

S_ilence filled the small Midwestern home as the snow fell softly outside. Christmas was upon them, the stockings were filled to the brim and the Christmas tree was adorned with beautiful little lights and homemade ornaments. The Christmas gifts were neatly wrapped except for one that was clearly wrapped by an over excited father. The tranquil setting was abruptly interrupted when an overly excited two year old burst into her parent's room, expecting them to be up and buzzing with excitement like her but all she found were two still sleeping forms._

"_MAMA! DADDY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHWISMAS! WAKE UP!" Annabelle couldn't believe her parents were still sleeping. How could they still be sleeping when Santa Clause had brought them presents! _

_Jumping up, they stared at Annabelle like she had grown two heads. They knew she would be excited for this day but her waking them up at 5 o'clock in the morning was unexpected. They had only slept for a bit since they spent most of the night experimenting with the left over chocolate frosting so saying they were exhausted was an understatement._

"_Bellabear... its 5 o'clock in the morning and mama and daddy are really tired. If you come back in a little bit, we promise that we'll be up and ready to open the presents." Sam hated to say no to her, but he was bone tired and he knew Mercedes wasn't in the mood to get up so early._

"_But daddy…Santa brought you puwesents… don't you wanna see what he got you?" She asked with a pout. Sam took a look at her and melted, she looked so much like Mercedes it scared him and he knew that when she got older he would have to get his shot gun ready because no one was dating his little girl. He smiled at her and with a sigh he said, "Alright bellabear. Give us a few minutes and we'll come downstairs. But after we opened the presents we are going back to bed ok sweetie?"_

"_Yes daddy!" Annabelle ran from her parent's room with haste. She was more than ready to get the day started and there was no way she was going back to bed when she had new toys to play with._

"_You are such a sucker." Mercedes chuckled._

"_Shut up Mercy." He said in a playful tone. _

_He began to leave little kisses around her neck when he heard his daughter yell out: _

"_MAMA! DADDY! IM NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"_

* * *

Sam was jolted awake by the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay in bed and continue to dream of his little girl. His every thought was consumed with images of her big smile and her wide green eyes. He looked over at Mercedes and smiled to himself. She truly was the love of his life and he knew that she still blamed herself for Annabelle's disappearance and he told her every day in vain that she didn't do anything wrong but it didn't matter. He's sure she replayed that day in her head every single day. He vividly remembered the day Mercedes called him and he knew they would never be the same.

_Sam had been hard at work, trying to fix Mr. Emerson's transmission when his phone rang in his pocket. He wasn't supposed to answer it so he ignored it but it rang again and again and again until he finally gave up and chucked it out of his pocket. He noticed that it was Mercedes and it worried him because she never called him that constant, the last time she called like that she was in labor with Annabelle and as far as he knew Mercedes wasn't pregnant. Furrowing his eyebrows he answered in a tentative voice._

"_Hey baby I'm at –"_

"_SAM! SAM! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" Mercedes yelled from her side of the line. Sam's faced drained of color and he immediately began to feel light headed. No. this couldn't be happening. Not Annabelle. No._

"_What do you mean she's gone? What happened? MERCEDES! Talk to me!"_

"_She's gone Sam! She's gone!"_

Taking a deep breath, he didn't even realize he had been crying. "Oh Annabelle … What I would give to see you again…" Sam said in a whisper. Mercedes began to stir. Wrapping her arms around her husband, she buried her nose in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was moments like this that she wished she wasn't living in the nightmare that was her life. She wished she could have some sort of normalcy but that was stretch. With Annabelle gone and working double shifts since her coworker Maria went on maternity leave, she was stressed out to the max. She just needed some sort of release and being in bed with her sexy loving husband was going to have to do for the moment. Moving her hand from his waist; she began to rub is washboard abs. She loved that after all this time; he still maintained a great physique.

"Babe, we gotta get up and get ready for the day." Sam said to his wife but she shook her head. She wanted this feeling to last forever.

"No." she whined at him.

"Mercy, we don't have time, I gotta be at the shop today and you're still filling in for Maria aren't you?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna get up. Can't I just stay here with my husband and relax? I think we deserve it after everything that has happened."

"Baby I would love to spend the entire day in bed with you but we have bills to pay and you know how much you love your tots so who's to buy them for you if we both get fired?" He asked chuckling.

"Noooo." She pulled away and wrapped the blanket around her, covering her body from head to toe. Why didn't he understand that she needed to just have a day for herself?

"Mercedes if you don't get up I'll have to tickle you, and let's not forget that you just woke up so you know your bladder is filled to the max."

"OK! I'll get up. But I won't like It." She replied with a pout.

After showering and getting dressed, she went downstairs to prepare their breakfast when she reached into the cupboard and accidentally pulled out Annabelle's Sippy cup. Mercedes stared at it like her hand was on fire, where had this come from? After Annabelle went missing, she had Sam take all of her cups and plates into her room. Mercedes couldn't look at all her things and not want to cry her eyes out and now it had reappeared as if it was a sign from god. "Stop it Mercedes. It's just a Sippy cup. It's just a Sippy cup that Kurt bought her. It's just a cup she drank from the day she went missing. It's nothing. It's just a fucking cup. Calm down. Calm down Mercedes. It's just a fucking cup." she chanted to herself over and over. She didn't notice Sam was standing in the door way staring at her with a pained look on his face. He wished that he could take her pain away. It hurt him so much to see her that way; she truly was a shadow of her former self. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh. Some days he would come home and find her sitting in the living room in the dark. It worried him and he knew that if they didn't get professional help soon, it would be the end for them.

Reaching out he put one hand on her shoulder and went to grab the Sippy cup but she jerked away, surprising him. She turned and gave him an angry look.

"What is this Sam?"

"It's Annabelle's Sippy cup babe."

"What is it doing down here? What did we agree on Sam? Huh? What did we talk about regarding her things?"

"We agreed that anything that belonged to Annabelle would be put in her room. I must have missed one. I'm sorry. Give it to me I'll put it back."

"NO! I asked you to do one simple thing and you failed! I can't trust you with anything." Mercedes knew she was overreacting but she had specifically asked him to make sure all of her things were in her room. She didn't want to have this fight but she didn't want to see anything that reminded her of Annabelle but where ever she turned she saw little pieces of her. It reminded her of the failure that she was as a mother and as a woman. No matter how hard she tried or cried or prayed, Annabelle was everywhere.

"Mercedes, whoa ok? Relax. It's just a damn Sippy cup. I missed one, it's no big deal; just give it to me and I'll put it with the rest of her things." He said in an exasperated tone. He couldn't believe they were fighting over a damn Sippy cup. Is this what had become of their marriage? He knew she was hurting but damn it. A Sippy cup? Mercedes was cracking right in front of him and it took all of him not yell in frustration. He wanted to comfort her but when she lost it over little things like this; he knew he didn't have much time. What scared him was that this wasn't the first time Mercedes overreacted over something as miniscule as a Sippy cup. A week after Annabelle went missing; Mercedes found her tiny little mermaid light up sneakers by the back yard and it took Sam having to call her parents and having them come in to get her to not jump off the roof.

"NO! Forget it; clearly you can't seem to follow simple fucking instructions. I can't expect you to do anything around here without me holding your hand. I'm going to work Sam, try not to let any cars fall on your head." Slamming the Sippy cup down on the table she grabbed her bag and left the kitchen. Left stunned, Sam couldn't do anything but watch her walk out the kitchen, he heard her slam the front door, get in her car and drive off.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Instead of going to work, Mercedes drove around aimlessly, crying her eyes out. Did she really just blow up at Sam over a Sippy cup? Is this what had become of her life. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she knew she needed help. Pulling over on the side of the road, she fished out her phone she called her mother. Sheila Jones along with Sam had been her rock. She knew she could count on her for anything.

"Hey baby"

"Mama …" Mercedes tried to speak but her sobs over took her and she broke down in her car.

"Mercedes honey what's wrong? Did something happen to Sam? Are you ok? Do you need me to come and get you?" Sheila tried to be there for her daughter and her husband, she even moved in with them for a short period time, to try and ease the burden of Annabelle's disappearance.

"Mama … I can't do this anymore. I've lost myself mama. Today I flipped out about a damn Sippy cup! A Sippy cup mama! My life is a mess, I can't take it, and everything reminds me of her. No matter where I turn she's there. I'm at my wits end mama!"

"Oh Honey. I wish I could take this away. What can I do sweetie?"

"Bring me back Annabelle mom. Can you do that? Can you give me back my child?" She asked in a pleading tone and it broke Sheila's heart to hear the desperation in her daughters voice. She would never be able to fully understand what Sam and Mercedes had gone through. But she wanted to try and at least help.

"Oh baby … you know that if I could I would. I would give my life if it meant giving you back Annabelle". Mercedes let out a heart wrenching wail and collapsed on her steering wheel.

"Mercedes honey. Maybe you two need to go and get some therapy. You need someone to talk to and I know you have us and your friends but you need professional help honey. This isn't good, keeping your emotions bottled up is a hazard. I know that all this time without her had been tough, believe me it's been tough on all of us; but we can't let this defeat us Mercedes. We need to be strong for Annabelle; she wouldn't want you like this. Please promise me that you will talk to Sam and get some professional help? Please? If not for Annabelle at least for your sense of sanity"

"Yes mama. I'll talk to Sam, I need to go home and apologize to him. Can you please let daddy know I won't be coming in today."

"Sweetie, take the rest of the week off. Your father will understand. I love you Mercedes, remember that ok? I'm always going to be here for you."

For the first time Mercedes smiled, she thanked the lord above that she had such an amazing support system. Thanking her mother and promising to visit her soon, she pulled off and headed home. She prayed that agreeing to counseling would give her some sort of clarity.

Sam hadn't gone to the shop today. He spent the majority of the morning trying to find a therapist that would help them because he couldn't have a morning like they had. Her reaction to the Sippy cup scared him to his core and he couldn't do it anymore; they were going to get help even if it killed them.

He was so into his search, he didn't hear the front door open and close or her foot steps on the hardwood floors of their home.

"Sam?"

"Mercy, what are you doing home? Why aren't you at work?" He got up from the couch in the living room and advanced to her, with a scared look on his face.

"I need help … we … we need help Sam! This morning with the Sippy cup was scary. I'm willing to go to therapy if you still are? Just please don't leave me Sam. I've already lost Annabelle, I can't lose you too." Mercedes sobbed while holding tight to Sam's work uniform. The thought of Sam not being around scared her to her core and she knew that without him she would be as good as dead.

Grabbing the sides of her face, Sam gave his wife a passionate kiss, full of desperation and agony. He couldn't bear the thought of living without her and he planned to be there for every step of their recovery no matter the outcome.

"Baby – I would never leave you. EVER. So get that thought of your head. We are going to get through this. I promise you. We will get through this, or I will die trying." He said to Mercedes with tears in his eyes.

"I've spent almost all morning looking for a psychiatrist and I think I found one. Her name is Ennid Ferguson and according to my research she's really good. She's willing to see us tomorrow morning if that's ok with you? I've called Burt and he said I can have the week off."

"Yeah my dad gave me the week off too, so tomorrow is actually perfect, the faster the better." Taking her in his arms again, he gave her another passionate kiss, this one full of yearn and want. It had been a while since they made love; with the stress of Annabelle's disappearance and work and paying bills, they forgot to take care of each other's personal needs. When they did do it, it felt strange to Sam, almost as if he was making love to a ghost instead of his wife. Moments like this were very rare and he planned to take full advantage of it. Bending over and picking her up, he carried Mercedes upstairs to their bedroom where he gently laid her down on their bed. Their clothes were quickly discarded and thrown askew around their bedroom. Bringing her into his lap, they connected as one as their bodies danced a frantic rhythm; and when Mercedes came, she held on to him for dear life. Crying out how much she loved him and needed, she sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed her back soothingly. As she quieted down, he laid her down on the bed and wrapped the covers around them and as he snuggled her close he knew that somehow, someway, they would be ok.

* * *

"_I can't believe today is the day hon! Aren't you excited?" Kurt asked Mercedes from the passenger side seat of her car. Today was the day she would be finding out whether she was having a boy or a girl and she couldn't be more nervous. Unfortunately Sam had to work and was extremely disappointed he couldn't be there but she assured him that he would be there in spirit. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she desperately wanted to have a girl, a little girl that had her nose and her lips and Sam's eyes and goofy personality. She couldn't wait for the day to hold her and finally take her home. Pulling up into the clinic with an over eager Kurt, her heart raced with doubt. What if something went wrong? What if the baby is sick? What if she isn't a good parent? Her mind leaped from one bad scenario to the next until she felt Kurt gently laid one hand on her shoulder and another on her protruding 5 month old pregnant belly. She looked up at him and she saw the look of worry he gave her._

"_Mercy Me, what's going on in that head of yours?" he asked her_

"_Kurt – what if I can't do it? What if I mess up my baby's life? I know it's too late to say I'm not ready but I'm not. I don't know what I would do with myself if something were to go wrong…" Mercedes told her longtime friend with tears pooling in her eyes. Sam and Mercedes had been having this conversation since she had found out she was pregnant and Sam had tried in vain to express to her that she didn't need to worry, everything was going to be fine and they were going to have a beautiful baby; but that didn't stop Mercedes from worrying._

"_Mercedes don't think that way ok? I know as a first time mother you are scared of the future but you are an amazing person and so unbelievably giving and caring. There aren't many people in the world like you and Sam, you two see the best in people and I know that in my heart you two are going to be the best parents because you two are the greatest people I know. So stop all the tears because you are far too beautiful for all of this. Now let's go because you know how my skin gets in this heat." He smiled while grabbing her hand and helping her out of the car and into the clinic. They were quickly attended to and before she knew it Mercedes was laying down on the bed while her doctor pressed her wand to her belly. With Kurt holding her hand, she heard the sounds of her baby heart._

"_Oh my god, Mercy, look! It's your baby! Look at your baby!" Kurt exclaimed from his seat. Holding tightly to her hand he wiped his tears with the other. _

"_Would you like to know the sex of your baby Mercedes?"_

"_YES!" they both yelled out._

_The doctor laughed and moved the wand around some more until she found what she was looking for. _

"_It's a girl, Mercedes. You are going to have a girl. Congratulations"_

* * *

"Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes was snapped out of her daze when she heard the therapist call her name, she took in her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't at home curled up in bed but sitting with Sam at Dr. Ennid Ferguson's office.

"Mrs. Evan, are you alright?" Dr. Ferguson asked her and Mercedes finally got a good look at the doctor. She was a woman in her mid-forty's with a nice golden tan and black hair with bits of grey in them, she was dressed beautifully in a double breasted gray suit with a simple black skirt and wide rim glasses.

"I have to be quite honest, I've had a lot of patience and I've heard a lot of stories but yours is definitely the first. First off I want to say I am extremely sorry about the disappearance of your daughter, as a mother of five myself, I can only image what you must be going through. What makes your case a little different is that not all hope is lost, do the police have any leads?"

Mercedes looked down in disgust as Sam answered for them "No they don't, but our parents have hired a private detective. We haven't heard anything in about 3 months but like you said all hope is not lost. I do believe we will get her back." Sam said with his head held high but with the way doctor Ferguson was looking at him, she knew he was just putting on a front for Mercedes.

"Sam do you always put on a front?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It just seems to me that you are putting up a front to make Mercedes feel better but how do you feel about all of this?"

"Uh – I'm not putting up anything; I have to be strong for my wife. I can't have the both of us in a crying mess."

"Let me ask you something. Do you feel any type of remorse for Annabelle's disappearance?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just trying to get a feel of your emotions because right now I'm not getting anything."

"You wanna know how I feel? Alright I'll tell you. I'm devastated! My child is gone! A child I helped make and watch grow in my wife's womb for 9 months. I spent 21 hours holding Mercedes hand while she was in labor to finally hold Annabelle and tell her that I would protect her no matter what! You wanna know how I feel? I feel like a failure because I couldn't protect my daughter! It should have been me not her! I'm Annabelle's father and I couldn't help her! You know I stay up some nights, sweating with worry that I might lose Mercy the way I lost Annabelle? Do you know how hard it is for me to live knowing Annabelle is out there somewhere? Alone? And scared? And you have the nerve to ask me do I feel remorse?"

"Sam, baby please calm down." Mercedes pleaded with her husband. It scared her to know Sam had been harboring all these feelings about Annabelle and now she was even more glad that they had agreed to counseling but looking at Sam's face and hearing his heartbreaking words made the tears that were pulling in her eyes slide down her cheeks.

"No! You wanted to know how I'm fucking feel? Well there you go!" picking up his jacket Sam walked out of the therapy session slamming the door in his haste, leaving Mercedes and Dr. Ferguson with shocked expressions.

* * *

The ride back to the house was filled with awkward silence and Mercedes tried to talk to her husband but he never bothered to respond. Arriving at their home, Sam practically ran out of Mercedes car and into the house. Walking into the house she called out his name but he didn't answer so she decided to look for him. When she checked his office, she found him huddled in a corner holding a picture, sobbing loudly.

"Annabelle baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby; I didn't mean for this to happen! I broke my promise bellabear. I didn't protect you! I'm a horrible father. Oh Annabelle." Sam's sobs wreaked havoc on his body and he shook from the tremors that kept passing through him. He felt Mercedes wrap her arms around him and rock him back and forth until his sobs calmed down.

"Mercy baby, I failed you too! I'm sorry baby! Please don't leave me! Please let me fix this!" He began to sob louder.

"It's ok Sammy! It's going to be ok! I promise you! It's gonna be ok baby. We will get through this ok Sammy? It's me and you against the world remember that? It's just me and you again the world"

Mercedes rocked Sam until his sobs had completely stopped and his breathing slowed down and he fell asleep in her arms. She helped him up and laid him down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him, preparing to leave; Mercedes felt Sam grab her wrist.

"Don't go baby, sleep in here with me. You know I can't sleep alone." He told his wife in a sleepy tone.

Without uttering a word, Mercedes removed her heels and climbed on top of her husband and he wrapped his big arms around her. Before falling into a deep sleep, Mercedes thanked the lord that Sam had finally expressed what he had been feeling since Annabelle went missing. She prayed that god would bless them with a miracle or at least an understanding on how to cope.

* * *

**So yay or nay? let me know what you guys think. was there anything you guys liked? hated? Don't forget to review that way i know you guys are enjoyed it.**

**A/N: for those that are waiting for chapter 6 of in too deep its finished! i just need to send it to my beta and you guys should have it soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted Annabelle and to everyone who has sent me messages on here and on tumblr. your words of wisdom and encouragement keep me going. **

**thank you to my darling beta rose - you are the best**

**Now this chapter may make some people a little angry but please be patient with me.**

**OK, I'm done rambling. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_The clicking of the clock that hung on the wall was the sound that echoed through their bathroom as they waited with baited breaths. They knew this moment would come ever since they got married but they didn't expect it to be so soon. Their lives would be completely changed with just one simple answer in a just a few short minutes. Mercedes sat on the hamper lid while Sam sat on the edge of the bathtub, biting his nails. He was nervous and he knew she was just as nervous as him. He wanted to be a father so bad, it was almost an obsession. Since his parents worked a lot of hours to be able to pay bills, he got to stay home a lot and babysit his siblings almost to the point where they were practically calling him dad. He knew he would be a good father because he was taught by the best but that still didn't stop little thoughts from running through his head. He reached over and grabbed Mercedes' hand when he saw that she was on the verge of a breakdown. _

"_Hey…" he said in a whisper _

"_Hey…" she whispered back_

"_Everything is going to be ok. I promise."_

_He pulled her from the hamper and sat her down on his lap. They lovingly looked into each other eyes and then their lips locked in a sweet kiss. And in that kiss was all Sam needed to know. Everything would be ok, no matter the results._

_Their moment was broken when the timer went off; Mercedes took one look at Sam and said "Baby – you look. I'm too nervous." so Sam reached over and grabbed the pregnancy test. Mercedes closed her eyes and waited for the news._

"_It's positive"_

"_What? What did you say? It's what?"_

"_It's positive Mercy! We're going to have a baby!"_

* * *

Sam sat in his living room looking at the large wedding photo that hung over their fireplace where many family photos adorned their mantel. His eyes shifted to Mercedes' luggage that sat idly by the door and he could hear her moving around in their bedroom as she gathered more things. One of his biggest fears was coming to life, Mercedes was leaving him and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew this moment was coming but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He thought they would be able to get through anything but now he wasn't so sure. Two weeks had passed since his outburst at Dr. Ferguson's office and he hadn't been able to go back since. Mercedes tried in vain to get him to go back but he refused, telling her he wasn't ready. He knew she would be upset about it but he never expected her to just up and leave him. He begged her, pleaded with her on his hands and knees but she was adamant about leaving and it left him with a hole in his heart. He heard her coming down the stairs and immediately got up from the couch and advanced towards her.

"Mercy, baby, please, you don't have to do this. We can work this out," he felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at his beautiful wife but all she did was walk past him and tend to her bags.

"Sam … Don't start ok." For the past two weeks Mercedes had heard Sam whine and moan about her leaving and it took all of her to not slap him silly. He did everything he could think of to get her to stay but she had already had this planned out and she needed get away from it all, wherever she went reminded of her Annabelle and so she decided to take Dr. Ferguson's advice and go away for a while but when she told Sam about her plans he flipped.

"Baby let me fix this! I'll do anything just please don't leave." He dropped down to his knees and hugged her midsection tight. Mercedes looked down at her husband and almost gave in but she needed to remain strong.

"Samuel Joshua Evans you are overreacting. It's only a dental conference! I'll be back in a week, a couple of day's tops. This isn't the end of the world, honey." Mercedes didn't have enough money to really go away like she wanted and she wasn't going to take her parents or her In – laws money so for a while she was stuck, but then when her father presented the idea of a dental conference to her and Tina, she jumped on it and she was sure that Tina was going through the same thing with Mike and the boys.

"But you know I hate sleeping alone, and you hate it too. Come on don't go. Who's gonna cook for me? Who am I gonna talk to about my day? Who am I gonna have sex with? Wait! Oh no! MERCEDES! You can't leave because then I won't be able to have sex! No I demand that you cancel this trip and stay home with me. As a matter of fact…" Sam picked up his wife and threw her over his shoulder and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"Sam what the hell?! Put me down! We don't have time for your foolishness! Tina and my dad will be here any minute now." Mercedes banged her tiny fist into her husband's back but it was no use and before she knew it, he was throwing her on the bed and removing her clothes.

"If you won't listen to me then I guess I'll just have to show you."

* * *

After 2 failed attempts to leave and 4 orgasms, Mercedes was finally on her way to the airport with her dad and Tina. She tried to hide the hickeys with as much makeup as possible but Tina noticed immediately and teased her relentlessly about it. Making their way to Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, Mercedes bit her nails as she watched her small town fade away. She was finally getting out of Lima, albeit for a few days but nonetheless, she was leaving. She wanted nothing more than to get away from her nightmare and but she knew she could never do that completely. Before Annabelle's disappearance, Sam and Mercedes talked about possibly saving up their money and moving out of Lima and into a better home but those dream, just like everything else in their lives, were quickly washed away with Annabelle. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt Tina wrap her into a warm hug. She leaned into her longtime friend and cried on her shoulder as her father drove them around the airport looking for a parking spot. Dr. Jones turned around to say something to the girls when he saw they were both crying. Unbuckling his seat belt, he turned in his seat and placed his large hands on both their shoulders.

"Come girls… It's only going to be a week. You'll be back with your men before you know it." Dr. Jones said thinking they were upset about leaving Sam and Mike behind but he couldn't be furthest from the truth.

"It's Annabelle daddy. I…I…I miss Annabelle dad! God I miss her! I just want to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything is ok!" Mercedes sobbed harder into Tina's shoulder which prompted Tina to cry more for her friend. Tina understood the plight Mercedes was in. After giving birth to her twin boys Zander and Zyler, Tina and Mike dedicated their lives to their children, just like Sam and Mercedes did with Annabelle. Dr. Jones gave his daughter a sympathetic smile and then wrapped his large arms around her. There wasn't anything he could do to sooth her aching heart, he wished that he could find the words to make her life better but he knew he couldn't, so he did what he knew best. He held her in his arms.

"It's alright baby. It's alright…" While rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright. We'll get through this."

* * *

Sam sat at his desk staring blankly at his computer screen, willing himself to get _something_ done but he just couldn't concentrate. Mercedes was only gone a couple of hours and already Sam was going stir crazy without her. This had been the longest they had ever been away from each other. Even on the day they had gotten married he had to see her but he didn't want to break tradition so he had her hide in the closet where she could see him but he couldn't see her and hearing her voice and her reassurance that there wasn't anything in the world that she wanted more than to marry him,

His ringing cellphone knocked him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and saw it was his boss/editor Holly Holliday.

"Hey Holly. Yeah. No I haven't gotten around to doing much. Yeah I know it's due soon. Holly, why don't I come in and just do it there, that way I won't be so distracted. Yeah, alright, I'll see you in a little bit. Alright bye."

Sam hung up his cellphone and got up from his chair and walked out of his office to go and get dressed for work. On his way to his bedroom, he passed by Annabelle's and like every day that he did, he would stop and stare at her closed door. He couldn't bring himself to open the door and walk in and he knew Mercedes couldn't do it either. That room held so many different memories for them. From the day they had bought Annabelle her big girl bed and she cried because she thought they didn't love her anymore since she wasn't sleeping in their room. It took them 4 months to finally get her to agree to sleep in her bed as long as at least one parent was sleeping in the room with her. He remembered the day they argued about what color's to paint her room with, Sam wanted green to match her eyes and Mercedes wanted pink and white because they represented "girl colors" he called her ideas stupid and he spent 2 nights sleeping on the couch. Taking a deep breath he backed away from the door and headed to his bedroom to change. He needed to get his mind right if he wanted to continue getting paid for his work so he pushed all thoughts of Annabelle out of his mind and got ready for work.

* * *

_Sam sat by the window seat near the backdoor of his home strumming along to his guitar while he kept an eye on Annabelle, Zander and Zyler while they played pirates in Annabelle's playroom. The leaves had begun to fall which signaled that autumn was upon them. It was his turn to watch the kids as Tina and Mike were away for the weekend and Mercedes was sick with the flu. He continued to strum on his guitar as the kids ran around and yelled in pirate talk. _

"_Daddy can you draw me a mustache?" Annabelle asked her father as she walked up to him with a black marker and a cap around her neck and a sock wrapped around her head, covering one eye. _

"_Sure baby," he took the marker from her and drew the best mustache he could. _

"_Thank you daddy," she gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek and skipped along to play. He smiled back at her and continued to strum on his guitar, just messing around when he absentmindedly began to play the first strings of Human Nature by Michael Jackson. That song held so much meaning for them, it was their first duet in glee club, it was the song that was playing when they first made love and it was the song that they danced to at their wedding. He found himself singing the words when Annabelle came out of her playroom with a curious look on her face._

"_I know that song! Mama sings it every morning!" She began to sing along with her father and he gave her an incredulous look. Annabelle was singing and she could actually carry a tune. He stared at her as she belted out the words to the MJ classic and danced around in her pirate gear. He noted that she also had a bit of rhythm which she obviously got from her mother, he could dance but not as great as his wife and he was pretty sure Mercedes wouldn't want him to teach their three year old his famous Evans body roll. _

"_Hey … What's going on down here?" Mercedes said from around the corner, she was wrapped tightly in her robe while wearing Sam's PJ bottoms, socks and slippers._

_Annabelle's beautiful face lit up when she saw her mother, "Mama! Daddy was singing that song you sing in the morning! Sing with us mama!"_

"_Oh baby, I wish I could but Mama's sick. I promise when I get better I will sing the song with you sweetie… What is that on your face? Is that … Is that a mustache? Annabelle, where did you get the mustache from?"_

"_Daddy drew it … You don't like it mama?" Annabelle's large green eyes began to water because she thought her mother didn't like her design. _

"_Oh yeah? Where did you get the marker?" Mercedes asked, as she side eyed her gullible husband_

"_From daddy's office…"_

"_Annabelle Marie Evans, how many times have I told you not to go into Daddy's office? And how did you open the gate anyway? Baby you could have gotten hurt! Don't ever do that again!"_

_Annabelle's lip trembled and the tears fell from her eyes and ran down her ebony cheeks. She walked slowly to her mother and hugged her midsection tightly. _

"_I'm sowwy mama…" Her cries were muffled as she cried into her mother's robe. Mercedes felt bad but Annabelle needed to learn discipline. She was at that age where she was curious with just about everything. She needed to touch everything because apparently 'I can't feel it I don't touch it'. _

"_It's alright baby. Mama isn't mad; she just doesn't want you to get hurt ok? We would be lost without you so please don't do that again."_

"_Yes mama…" Annabelle sniffled and then smiled up at her lookalike. She ran off to her playroom to continue her game while Mercedes gave Sam another side eye. _

"_What?" He asked innocently._

"_You, Mr. Evans, are a giant sucker."_

* * *

Sam sat at his work office just the same way he sat at home, staring blankly at his computer. He willed himself to think of _something_ but once again he was drawing a blank. He couldn't afford to miss a deadline. Although the newspaper paid good money and working at Burt's shop also added to his income with Mercedes job, it still wasn't enough for him. He was a man of pride and he wanted to be able to take care of his family. He had made a promise to himself that Mercedes and Annabelle would never want for anything. He put his head down on his desk and more thoughts of Annabelle invaded his mind. He wanted to find her with a burning passion; he wanted to kill whoever took his child and make his life a nightmare. He and the detective's on the case along his parents went back to the gas station where Annabelle was last seen and asked to see the video camera but as bad luck would have it, their camera systems were down that day so it was no help. The clerk said he did see a little girl matching her description near another car but he didn't think anything of it so he went along his merry day and it took all four detectives and his father to pry Sam off of the clerk. They posted pictures and bulletins all over their town. They even went on TV trying to get the word out about their child but that was an even bigger mistake when news correspondent Nancy Grace, accused the parents of kidnapping their own child and were trying to throw everyone off by claiming someone else took her. They had to pay a hefty fine when Mercedes called Nancy a no neck having bitter old bitch on the air. They just couldn't catch a break. They hadn't heard from the private investigator in almost 5 months and Sam was beginning to lose all hope. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Green eyes met blue when Sam locked eyes with his coworker, Savannah Girabaldi, a petite blonde who wrote for the wedding announcements section of the paper. They had been working nearly the same amount of time together but he was barely there while he assumed she was there every day. By all intents and purposes, Savannah was a beautiful woman, a true stunner. Standing 5 feet 4 inches tall with long golden blonde hair and a great shape with beautiful facial features, it also helped that she was a ray of sunshine without being irritating or annoying. Yes she was gorgeous but no one was more attractive than his wife and he dared anyone to disagree.

"Are you alright? You look a little stressed out." Savanna gave him a sympathetic smile and he returned It.

"I'm fine. My head is just jumbled with a lot of things and I can't seem to concentrate on anything else but my daughter and it's frustrating."

"Yeah… I heard about that … I am so sorry Sam. I have no idea what you must be feeling, but you can't lose hope you know? You have to be strong for your wife. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's hanging in there and every day it's a struggle but like you said not all hope is lost." Savannah as well as everyone in their town knew about Annabelle's disappearance. Because he and Mercedes were very private about their lives, they didn't know how to take all of the attention they were receiving. They just wanted to find their child back but the media who had connections in the police department caught wind of what happened and they showed up at the their home with their cameras and microphones asking questions they still didn't know the answers to.

"Thanks for your concern Savannah. It really means a lot."

"You know if you ever need to unwind or something, like get a drink or something you can always call me. I'm always available." Sam bit his bottom lip and looked down at his desk. '_Is she hitting on me? Obviously she knows I'm married, she just asked about her. This girl must be crazy.' _Sam thought to himself.

"Uh… Savannah, that's really nice of you but I don't think that's going to happen. My wife wouldn't be too happy about me going out on a date"

"A date?! Sam please, I wasn't asking you out on a date, it was an invite to hang out as friends. I'll give you my number anyway for whenever you want to hang out _as friend." _She laughed as she shook her head at him and then she leaned down and wrote her number down on a scrap of paper. After writing down her number, she ruffled his hair and walked back to her office, leaving Sam in a stupor. He turned back to his now sleeping computer and decided to at least try and get some work done. After almost 4 hours of sitting at his computer trying make his comics funny, he decided to call it a day. He packed up his stuff, said goodbye to his coworkers and went home.

* * *

_Hey you've reached Mercedes Evans; I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep. _

Sam hung up his cellphone is a huff, that was the sixth time he had called her and every time he got her voicemail. She had called him once to say she had landed safely but that was it and he was beginning to get worried.

'Calm down Sam. she's with her dad and Tina, nothing is going to happen to her.' But he couldn't calm down. He had been on edge since they had lost Annabelle and with each passing day without her, he was slowly becoming unhinged and didn't even know it. He needed Mercedes like he needed air and if something were to happen to her he would lose himself in despair. Reaching over to his cellphone, he decided to call the only person who knew how to help him.

"Hey! I know this is late and I'm sorry if I woke you – Yes this is Sam – You told me to call if I ever needed someone to talk to – When are you available? Tomorrow? I can meet you. Thank you so much. Good night."

* * *

**so...yay or nay? tell me what you guys think? did you like it? did you hate it? don't forget to review that way i know you guys enjoyed it.**

**Much love,**

**Tay :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another update. Yayyyyyyyy lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and put it in their favorites and their alerts. I know this fic might be a little to much for some people but thank you so much for sticking with me. I cannot express my gratitude enough.**

**thank you to my darling beta rose who's ideas helped a lot with this chapter. love you much girl. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing. never have never will but i do own Annabelle and few random places and people. **

**It has been brought to my attention that i haven't done a flashback with just Sam and Mercedes that didn't include Annabelle somehow so I decided to add it in. **

**Please excuse any mistakes you may find. **

**Ok I'm done Rambling - Heres chapter 4**

**enjoy :-)**

* * *

"_Come on man you need to relax!" Puck said to his nervous friend but Sam ignored him and continued to pace around in his parents living room. This was it. Today was the big day. Today was the day he was going to propose to the love of his life and he was so nervous he was on the verge of throwing up. He knew from the moment he saw her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he was afraid Mercedes would think they were rushing things. Many people, including their parents, said they were too young. Puppy love can only last for so long they would say. But for Sam and Mercedes it was more than puppy love, it was eternal and real and raw and they had obviously talked about the future and about marriage and kids but being that they were barely 18 and still in high school, Sam was concerned that Mercedes would say no on just that alone and he knew he couldn't handle if it she denied his proposal._

"_Sam my man, you need to chill ok? Hot Mama isn't going to turn you down man. She's probably been preparing to propose to you herself." Sam got a goofy look on his face thinking about the fact that Mercedes was planning the same thing and it eased his nerves a little._

"_Sam just relax, ok? She isn't going to say no, she might be a little apprehensive since you guys are still really young but she is not going to say no." Kurt reassured his friend who he helped pick out the gorgeous 2 carat diamond ring. Sam had been saving up for nearly two years to be able to get her the beautiful ring, even though Mercedes wasn't a flashy person, he wanted to get her the perfect ring and who better to call than the fashion guru of Lima, Ohio. _

"_I just want tonight to be perfect. I want tonight to be- I want tonight to be the night to end all nights."_

"_And it will be perfect but you need to relax. Sit down and take a long deep breath because nothing could go wrong" _

_Although Kurt assured him that everything would work out perfect, their night was anything but the sort. After driving to Mercedes' house and seeing her in her black cocktail dress with the puffy skirt looking absolutely flawless, he knew he needed to have a piece of her; thus making them late for their date and they lost their reservation at Chez Laxrous. After driving around for nearly 20 minutes trying to find the perfect place, they ended up at Breadstix which definitely threw a giant wrench in his plans but Mercedes didn't care as long as she was with him._

_Mercedes could tell Sam was anxious and nervous about something but she couldn't put her finger on it. When he called her earlier in the week to tell her that he wanted to take her out on a special date that Saturday, she wondered what he was planning since their date was so special. It wasn't an anniversary that she remembered or either of their birthdays so the date kind of stooped her. _

"_Baby, I'm so sorry about tonight. Breadstix definitely wasn't what I had in mind for tonight. I wanted tonight to be special for us but seeing you in that dress looking so delicious did things to me." He gave her his crooked smile and winked at her._

"_It's ok baby. As long as I'm with you I happy," she reached over and grasped his hand that was all he needed. After a delicious seafood meal for her and an Italian dish for him, they were back on the road to where Mercedes didn't know but she went along for the ride. After driving around for what seemed like hours they had finally arrived at this place called 'the point' that had a beautiful view of their small town. It was the ideal place for lovers. Gazebos were strategically placed to add of a more romantic feel. After parking the car and running to her side to open the door and help her out, they walked to the first gazebo they saw; they sat down to enjoy the rest of their night. Realizing he forgot something he ran back to the car and grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk._

"_Sam what is all of this? Romantic dinner? The point? A picnic in the dark? You aren't about to tell me you're dying because I don't kno-" Mercedes words were cut off with soul searing kiss from Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter, if that was even possible. Their lips and tongues fought for dominance as she racked her nails through his hair, eliciting a low moan from him and he pushed his growing erection more into her. Sitting her down on the bench without breaking their kiss, Sam's hand roamed her entire body, from her waist and up and back down to her thighs. They finally came up for air and Sam rested his forehead on hers and looked into her deep, expressive brown eyes._

"_I love you Mercedes. Do you know that? I love you so much and I could never imagine my life without you. I want to give you the world and then some, I want you to give me a house full of babies with your lips and my eyes and your adorable button nose. Baby, I need to get this out before I lose my nerve. Mercedes will you-" But Sam never got to finish as the first strike of thunder pierced the air which was quickly followed by a down pour of rain. Cursing the gods loudly, Sam, realized his perfect night was turning into a bust. Grabbing Mercedes hand, he raced to his car and took off in a huff. Arriving at Mercedes empty home, they raced inside but it didn't matter. They were completely soaked. _

_After going inside and realizing the power was out, Sam volunteered to go find the candles; shrugging his jacket in the living room. She sat down on the couch, knocking the jacket on the floor, she leaned over and picked it up and a little box fell out of the inside pocket. Curiosity got the best of her; she picked it up and opened it. At first she wasn't sure what she was staring at, but then realization hit her. Sam was proposing! That explained the date. That explained why he was so damn nervous. He was going to propose to her but that night had been anything but stellar. Sam walked back into the living room with candles and matches and saw her staring at the ring._

"_Baby! Where did you find that? Give that to me." Sam dropped the candles and the matches on the floor and advanced toward her, but Mercedes quickly got up and moved around the coffee table._

"_Sam…is...is…is…this what I think it is? Sam? You were going to propose?"_

"_I was babe, but obviously, the odds were against us tonight. From losing the reservation, to my car not starting, to the gazebo and the rain, and now you found the ring. Maybe we should take it as a sign, Mercy. Maybe we are rushing into this. Maybe our parents are right. I can totally understand if you-" Sam's words were cut off by the sweet kiss Mercedes has planted on his._

"_Yes," she whispered against his lips._

"_What? What did you say? Was that a yes? Did I hear a yes?_

"_Yes, Sam. It's a yes. Of course I'll marry you!" Sam picked her up and twirled her around before planting another giant kiss on her lips. Taking the box from her, he grabbed the ring and with shaky hands he slipped it on._

"_This is forever, Mercy."_

"_Forever and always babe."_

* * *

Sam sat at the Lima Bean twirling his engraved wedding ring while waiting for his guest. He had woken up that morning a determined man; he needed therapy more than he liked to admit and he was ready for it. He needed to get better for his Mercy, for Annabelle and most importantly for himself. He couldn't continue to live in fear that something would happen to his wife. He had spoken to her that morning and she reassured him that she would be home in a few days and that she loved him and that was all he needed.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic."

"No its ok, I wasn't waiting long."

"Well alright. I have to say Sam, getting your phone call was a little more than surprising. But I'm glad you called because I know you need someone to talk to." She reached over and grasped his hand and he grasped it back.

"Thank you Dr. Ferguson. I know this isn't the usual setting for this type of meeting but being in your office kind of brings back unpleasant memories."

"It's quite alright Sam. Whatever I can do to help I'm here. So tell me, why did you call?" Dr. Ferguson began.

Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "Doc I'm losing my mind. I can't take it anymore. Mercedes is away at a dental conference in Nashville and I don't know how to deal. I'm living in constant fear every day that I'll lose her the way I lost Annabelle. Please Doc, I can't lose my Mercy; I'll die without her." Sam said all in one breathe. He felt the tears pooling up at the bottom of his eyes and it took all the strength in his body to not break down.

"Sam…It's ok…I know we are in a public setting but if you need to, please let it out. Keeping all this bottled in isn't healthy." And with that Sam let out a small wail. Dr. Ferguson got up and hugged him tight. She rocked him in her arms while he cried his eyes out. After several minutes and several stares from the other patrons, Sam had calmed down a bit.

"Thank you… I needed that. It's just so hard, you know? Putting up this front for Mercedes and she's starting to see the cracks and it scares me. I'm a man and a man is supposed to be the provider and strong and willing, but I feel like a child. Do you know every day I walk by my daughter's bedroom and I can't even bring myself to go in? The last time I stepped foot in that room was the morning of her disappearance. I went to wake her up and give her breakfast. I can't live like this Doc, if I don't get help Mercedes will leave me. Now I'm not asking you to fix me but I'm asking for your guidance. Please don't give up on me." Sam pleaded.

"Sam, if I had given up on you do you really think I would be here right now? Not getting paid? Hell no. I'm doing this because you and Mercedes need me. Its people like you two that are the reasons I decided to go into therapy. There are so many people out in the world suffering from so many things and they need someone to listen, to guide them. I want you to do something for me Sam, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, hell it doesn't even have to be this year; but I want you and Mercedes to go into her room. I want you to go in and touch her things, her toys and clothes and whatnot. But like I said only when you're ready."

"I will Doc." Sam gave her a grateful smile. Just then his cellphone rang; fishing it out of his pocket he saw that it was Puck.

"Hey man! I'm kind of in the middle of some-wait WHAT? Right now? Ok alright, shit! Calm down Puck. I'm on my way!" Hastily getting up he rambled to the doctor that his friend's girlfriend was going into labor and he needed to be there, assuring him that it was no problem he raced out the Lima Bean.

* * *

_Today was a lazy day for Sam. Since he had the day off and Mercedes had an extra shift to cover, he decided he would pick up Annabelle from day care early and take her home. They settled on grilled cheese sandwiches and Capri sun juice pouches for lunch. They colored, sang some songs, and then took a nap. And now they were lying together on Sam and Mercedes King Size bed watching TV. Annabelle had laid her head on her daddy's stomach and was drawing circles on his arms while she hummed some theme song he did not know. He laughed to himself because Mercedes would do the same thing when they just lay around. Suddenly Annabelle turned her colossal green eyes at her father and told him._

"_Daddy, I wuv you."_

"_I love you too, baby," he snuggled her closer and then noticed she had started crying._

"_Hey…what's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

"_Because I'm gonna miss you, daddy!"_

"_Miss me? You are going somewhere?"_

"_Yeah daddy! When I get mawwed"_

_Giving his daughter a wide eyed look, he coughed before saying "I'm sorry what? When you get married? Oh Bellabear, that isn't happening for a long, long, long, long, time. I mean we agreed that you wouldn't get married till you're about 60 and even then that's too young." Sam cringed at the thought of his daughter getting married. He knew she would grow up to be a beautiful child that would most definitely change the world. She had the sweetest personality and she could turn anyone into mush with her smile and charm. She was definitely Mercedes' child because she was just as enchanting. _

"_What's making you think of marriage now sweetie?"_

"_Mama said when you wuv someone, you o'pose to get mawwed. She said she wuv you so she mawwed you."_

"_Well how do you know you're in love baby? You're only two."_

"_Daddy! I'm two in a half!" Annabelle said in a huff. "Besides, Zander says he wants to mawwy me so I gots me a huspan."_

_Cringing, Sam said "Bellabear lets not talk about this now, ok? When the time is right, daddy will gladly give you a way to the man of your dreams."_

"_Ok daddy." Annabelle leaned up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She returned back to her spot and continued to hum the tune Sam still didn't know._

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Sam was met out front by Puck and Mike. Puck looked worried and Mike looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Guys! What's going on? Why are you waiting for me out here? Puck shouldn't you be inside with Quinn?"

"She kicked me out. She said a penis is what got her in this mess in the first place but I'll tell you, she wasn't complaining when she was riding my-"

"Ok Puck! We don't need details. Sam, I called Tina and they are on the first plane out of Nashville, so hopefully they'll be here before she gives birth. She said she only wants women in the room because women can't stick a penis inside and get her pregnant." Mike cringed while relaying Quinn's message.

"I'm telling you! She's doing all this hollerin' but she wasn't when her lips were on my co-"

"Alright Puck enough! I'm gonna go inside and see if I can calm the beast down. You two need some coffees; its late afternoon so I'm sure the café is still open." Without saying another word, Sam walked into the emergency room and he felt like he stepped into a cyclone. The injuries ran from simple colds to a man who said his girlfriend tried to cut off his fingers for trying to take her fried chicken.

"Um, I'm here to see Quinn Fabray but I don't know which way I'm going…"

"Sir, the main lobby is down the hall and to your left," the receptionist said in a bored tone. He side eyed her and went about his way. After arriving at the main lobby and getting Quinn's room information Sam raced to the elevators. He remembered the way Mercedes called him to tell him she was in labor. He dropped a heavy wrench on his toe but the pain didn't faze him as he raced out of the Auto shop and to the hospitals all dirty and greasy. After spending 21 hours holding Mercedes' hand while she went from one bad contraction to the next, their baby girl was born and the world seemed to stop for them. Arriving at the maternity ward, Sam caught another wave of nostalgia. After having Annabelle, Mercedes spent 4 days in the hospital and so he became really acquainted with the ward and the nurses and doctors that worked there. Although the nurses knew his name, he was mainly known for leaving his room any chance he go so he could go and sit in the baby room and hold his daughter. The man was so enamored by this little bundle of joy that all the other fathers at the ward began to get jealous because Sam had begun to attract more attention than anyone else.

A loud piercing scream interrupted Sam thoughts and he wondered where it came from until he heard Quinn's voice screaming for pain killers. He followed the voice and ended up in the maternity lobby with Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel and Finn, and Puck's mom and half-brother Jake and Quinn's dad, he assumed her mother was inside with Quinn.

"Nice of you to show up, trout pout, where's Mercy and Tina?"

"They are on a plane from Nashville. They should be here soon. How is she doing?"

"How do you think? A baby is ripping through her body as we speak. I'm actually glad that I get to skip all of that and just go straight into parenthood if the close-minded bastard that are the US government would just gimme the child but noooo, they want me without a child because god forbid a same sex couple is absolutely incapable of raising a child like any other couple!"

"Alright Stand down Satan; you aren't the only one in this fight," Kurt said while getting up and putting his hand on Santana's shoulder. Brittany came and wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth. Sam took in all the couples in the waiting room and longed to hold his wife. She was greatly missed and a major part of their group, so to not see her or Tina was unnatural. Taking a seat in one of the empty chairs, he laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes. That day had been a whirlwind for him, he didn't expect to break down in front of Dr. Ferguson again or at the Lima Bean but something about her was so warm and inviting, it reminded him so much of his mother. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Parking his car in the new school parking lot, Sam sat in his new truck and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe they had to move, he tried everything in his power to convince his parents to let him stay in Tennessee with his grandparents but his parents weren't hearing it. They didn't understand how tough it could be for a new student, to leave all his friends behind and move to Lima, Ohio. What kind of a name for a town was that? Taking another deep breath, he exited his truck and walked towards the front of the building. He noticed several people staring at him and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He must have not been paying attention to where he was going when he heard someone yell loudly at him._

"_Watch where your goi- Wow, man! You've got the biggest lips I've ever seen on a man!" A brown hair Latina in cheerleading outfit that said cheerio on the front exclaimed. He had heard it his whole life, yes he had big lips but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. She stared at him for a few more seconds and then a pretty blonde came and hooked pinkies with her, pulling her away. 'Well that was odd' he thought to himself. Walking further into the school, he took in all the different people that adorned the halls. He saw a short girl and really tall boy making out by a locker and then he saw the same Latina say that the hobbit and the Franken-teen were making her sick with their PDA. He saw a two guys standing by the water fountain, one was dressed way too fashionable for a small town and the guy he was with was wearing a bowtie and he could tell even from his distance that he had on way too much hair gel. 'Wow this school is so different than Jefferson' He thought to himself. And then he saw her. She was standing in front of what he assumed was her locker, standing on her tippy toes trying to reach for something. He could only see her profile but what he did see blew him away. She had on a red and black leopard shirt with skin tight dark skinny jean and laced up boots up to the knee. Her hair was bone straight and it glided down her back and from where he was standing he saw she wasn't wearing much makeup, it was all natural beauty. He didn't even know his feet were moving until he was directly in front of her. Now that he was closer to her, she was even more beautiful and she smelled amazing, a mix of cinnamon, apples and vanilla._

"_Hi…I'm…I'm…Sam…Sam Evans. Hi I'm Sam Evans," he stammered, she turned her body and he took in her giant brown doe eyes. They were sparklingly under the fluorescent school lights in the hallway._

"_I'm Mercedes Jones," her voice, soft and sweet sounded like heaven to Sam._

"_Wow, you're beautiful." He whispered without thinking and she giggled and bit her lip as she looked down with a blush._

"_Well It was nice to meet you Sam Evans, but I have to get to class," with that she closed her locker and took off down the hall but he couldn't move, it was like he was standing in cement. He leaned against her now closed locker and inhaled the scent that lingered while he stared at her fading back. He didn't think it was possible but he had met the woman of his dreams._

* * *

Running her hands through her husband's blonde locks, Mercedes sat next to him and studied his facial features. Sam was and will always be the most attractive man in the world to her. She noticed the bags under his eyes and it pained her to know Sam wasn't getting any sleep. When Mike had called Tina to tell them Quinn was in labor, they hopped on the first plane home and they made it in record time. Just as they had arrived to the maternity ward, Quinn had given birth to a bouncing baby boy she named, Allen Russell Puckerman. The baby had her bright green eyes and Puck's complexion and features. He was a beautiful child and everyone was already fawning over him. Mike had planned to wake Sam up but Mercedes told him to just let him sleep because it looked like he needed it.

Moaning in his sleep, Sam opened one eye and took in his wife curled up next to him, it took him a minute to catch his bearings and when he did he noticed he was still at the hospital. He immediately wrapped her in a tight hug and inhaled her scent. Her Cinnamon, Apples and vanilla shampoo and body wash that she used every day permeated his nose and he felt at home.

"Hey, baby…" She whispered.

"Hey yourself gorgeous. Did Quinn give birth? Did I miss it?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago, Mike was going to wake you but I told him it looked like you needed the sleep so he left you alone. Everyone is inside. It reminded of the day…" Mercedes voice trailed off and they both knew exactly what she had been talking about. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead.

Taking in a shaky breath she said "I miss her Sam… I miss her so much… I know this isn't the time and place but I miss her so much. I just want to know something, anything. But the private investigators still haven't found anything. I just need a resolution, I could even settle for her…being…you know… at least then we could start the grieving process, right now we are just in limbo"

"I know baby… I miss her too. I spoke to Dr. Ferguson today, she gave me much insight on my feelings and wants and fears. We shouldn't talk about this here but we will when we get home. I want you to know everything."

"Alright babe," standing up, she reached for his hand and said. "Come on Sammy; let's go meet the newest heartbreaker in Lima."

* * *

After spending all day and all most of the evening at the hospital with Quinn and baby Allen, they decided to go home and relax. Mercedes was jetlagged and needed to sleep in her own bed and Sam couldn't have been happier. Their bed just wasn't the same without her, so much so that he slept on the couch because he would absentmindedly reach over to snuggle with her and she wasn't there. Walking in their home, they immediately dropped her bags in the front foyer and retreated to their bedroom. Mercedes took in her bedroom and sighed a contented sigh, she was home. He grabbed her hand and led her to their bed where all they did was remove were their shoes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_One month later_

"Jesus Fellas! It's been a while since I've seen ya'll fuckers!" Puck yelled over the loud music that blasted from the speakers. A month had passed since Quinn had given birth and a lot had begun to change for Sam and Mercedes. They did decide to have the talk and Sam expressed his fears that he would lose Mercedes the same way he lost Annabelle, he didn't think he had anymore tears in him but he was wrong when he broke down in their living room and promised her that no matter what he would take care of her. They had gone back to Dr. Ferguson and she had become a huge relief for them. In her office they revealed secrets and emotions that they didn't think were possible. They had come to an understanding in their marriage and although they still had a very long way to go, they were making progress. It was Mercedes who had suggested that Sam spend a night out with his boys and so he called all his friends and they agreed to meet up at St. Berrys, Rachel's bar that she owned with her cousin Jesse. All the men were present, even Kurt and Blaine.

"How's fatherhood, Puck?" Finn asked. He and Rachel had been trying to have a baby ever since they got married but they were unsuccessful, Rachel didn't want anyone to know that they were taking test to determine what the problem and she had asked Finn not to tell anyone so it won't jinx it.

"It's fucking exhausting! He wakes up every day at 3:15 to eat and Quinn and I are barely getting any sleep but let me tell you guys, it's worth it. I go in and sing to him every day and he just gives me this look and it makes my heart melt, Quinn and my mom say he looks like me but I think he looks like her. I tell you, there is nothing like being a father." Sam looked fondly at this friend who looked really tired but happy. He was truly lucky to have friends that he could trust with his life. Looking around at all friends, Sam took note of Finn's grimace and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Finn- Man you alright? You look upset." Sam asked his friend. Looking at all his friends, Finn knew he could trust them with anything so he told them.

Taking a deep breath, Finn finally decided to come clean "I think Rachel and I can't have kids. We've been trying for months and nothing. Rachel thinks it's her but I think it's me. We've been taking fertility pills and shots and tests but everything comes back negative. I want what you guys have. I want a baby with my wife but…it looks like it won't happen for us…" His voice trailed off. It felt good to get it out, it had been eating away at him for months.

"Finn – Man don't lose hope, there is always a light at the end of the Tunnel. If Rachel can't get pregnant then there is always adoption and surrogates. All hope is not lost." Mike said while putting his hand on his tall friend. Finn gave Mike a grateful smile. "I mean when Tina and I started trying we didn't get pregnant right away but it happened and now we have two beautiful boys. It will happen for you Finn, just don't lose hope" Biting back a small sob, Finn wrapped his large arms around his friend.

"Alright, enough of this mushy shit! We are here to have a good fucking time and that's what we are going to do, so cheers fuckers!" They all clicked shot glasses and drowned their shots. The night had gotten somber for a small moment but it quickly turned festive as they had one shot after another, the boys talked about everything and everyone. Whoever said men don't gossip was a lying liar. Sam felt his troubles fade away with every drink he consumed and he knew by the end of the night he would have a serious buzz that would result in a horrible hangover the next morning.

He was enjoying his night when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder; he looked up and saw that it was Savannah. He hadn't been back to the office since that day and he threw away the paper with her number on it but being that they lived in such a small town, he knew he would run into her somewhere.

"Fancy running into you here, I didn't think this place was your type."

"My best friend's wife owns this place."

"Oh well that's awesome."

"Sam…introduces us to your…friend." Kurt said while eyeing the mysterious woman up and down. He could smell a home wrecking bitch anywhere and her nasty stench was filling up the bar.

"Uh guys, this is Savannah Girabaldi. She and I work together at the paper," all the men said hi except for Kurt who still couldn't get the scowl off his face, Blaine nudged him and then whispered in his ear.

"Hello…" He said shortly, he didn't trust that bitch and he knew Mercedes probably didn't know a thing about her.

"So I guess your night is going good?"

"Yeah it's going alright." A tense silenced filled the air as the married men tried to keep their eyes off the gorgeous blonde except Kurt who was texting Santana that he would cut that bitch if she came between Sam and Mercedes. He saw the look she was giving Sam and he knew that bitch was up to no good

"So Savannah is it? What brings you to St. Berrys?" Kurt asked her in a short tone which earned him a glare from Blaine.

"I've been having a stressful week so I decided to come and unwind. I've heard a lot about this place. I heard it plays good music and serves good drinks at good prices." Savannah answered Kurt in a sweet voice.

"Hmmm…" Was all Kurt said. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to no doubt place a phone call to one fiery Latina who was extremely overprotective of her friends. Sensing the tension in the air, Savannah decided to excuse herself and head back to her friends. Saying goodbye to Sam and his friends she walked back to her table. Sam hadn't looked up once from the bar but once he did, he wish he didn't. Every single one of his friends was looking at him with curious eyes.

"So…Savannah huh? She's…attractive" Finn said

"Yeah… guys look, before you start questioning me, no nothing has gone on between Savannah and I and nothing ever will. I love Mercedes and if you guys doubt that then we don't need to be friends. Yes Savannah is very attractive but she and I are just friends. And Blaine tell Kurt that he didn't need to call Santana, Now If you guys don't mind, I'm going home to my wife. Have a good night fellas" rising from his seat, he grabbed his jacket and proceeded to walk out the door but was stopped by Puck.

Placing his right hand on Sam's shoulder he said "Come on man, we're here to have a good time not to judge you. We know you would never do that to Mercedes but you can't even lie and say that if it were one of us that had a friend that good lucking you wouldn't react the same way. Look I know I'm not one to talk but keep an eye on this girl alright? Kurt wasn't the only one who got bad vibes from her. I mean you are always welcome in my home but just know that it won't be a pleasant one if Quinn finds out you cheated on Mercedes and let me tell you, my couch isn't the most comfortable. "He paused and then said "Sam you are one of my best friends, no scratch you are more like a brother to me and I love Mercedes with all my heart and I would hate for Savannah to be the reason you guys break up. Just please be careful." Sam took one look at his former bad boy friend and softened up. He knew his friends were looking out for him but Sam knew in his heart he would never do that. He just didn't have the heart to do that.

Taking a look at all his friends he said "I hear what you're saying man but trust me. I barely see this woman. Yeah we live in a small town but I barely go out and if I'm not working from home I'm at the shop. You guys have nothing to worry about and neither do I besides she knows I'm married so it isn't like I'm leading her on" Sam didn't need to hear that mess. Savannah was just a friend, nothing more nothing less and they had nothing to worry about. By then, Kurt had come back from the bathroom and caught the end of the conversation the boys were having but that didn't stop him from voicing his opinion on the woman he deemed "Home wrecker in high heels" to Santana on the phone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Sam… I know women like that. It doesn't matter if you are married, some will go after men because they want too. Do you really think she cares about Mercedes? Or your life with Mercedes? No. Sam that woman had temptress written all over her overly made up face. This woman is no good. For the sake of your marriage, I suggest you cut off ties with her"

Sam's eyes darken in anger "Cut off ties? We aren't even friends. I've spoken to her maybe twice in the past six months. You guys act like I'm hanging out with her every day. Look I don't have to stand here and listen to this bullshit. I'm going to go home to my wife who I love dearly and forget all about this fucked up conversation" without another word, Sam walked out of the bar and to his truck. He was livid. How dare they question him? He wasn't a child. He didn't need anyone to talk to him about his life. Not one of them understood how hard Sam's life, the internal struggle that he's facing every day so thinking about cheating wasn't even a thought for him. He didn't even realize he had arrived at his home until he nearly passed his mailbox that he and Annabelle had decorated. He reversed and drove into his drive way. Exiting his truck his anger was quickly fading away as he made his way to his front door. Walking into the dark home, he noticed the only light that was on was the light in the living room where he found Mercedes curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a book in her hand. He stood in the doorway and just stared at her. She was truly remarkable and it made his heart swell that she chose to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Hey babe…" Looking up from her book, Mercedes immediately smiled.

"Hey! How did tonight go? Did you have a good time?" Mercedes said as she got up from the couch and went and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. I'm really tired though so can we talk about it tomorrow?

"Yes of course let's go to bed." She grabbed his hand and led them upstairs to their bedroom. Sam showered and changed for bed; curling up to his warm wife, Sam let his problems fade away, at least for the night.

* * *

**So yay or nay? what did you guys think? did you love it? did you hate it? do you think sam should have told mercedes about savannah? do you think santana will? let me know what you guys think and dont forget to review.**

**Until next time**

**Tay :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :-) Ok so i'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. My internet connection hates me plus with school work and life in general i was prevented from writing anything but here i am :-). just a quick note, i don't know anything about potty training or pregnancy test so if my information is incorrect i'm sorry lol. this chapter is one long scene, no side story. i debated about whether i should leave it like this or not so i'll let you guys decide. **

**Thank you to my darling beta rose - love you much girl**

**please excuse any mistakes you may find**

**ok i'm done rambling**

**on to chapter 5**

**enjoy :-)**

* * *

_Taking a deep breath, Sam finally moved away from Mercedes locker and took himself to the office where he got his schedule. He noticed that he had English 01 and he was already 5 minutes late. Finally reaching room 205 on the second floor, Sam opened the door and every pair of eyes landed on him. Looking around the room he locked eyes with the ebony goddess he just met. He resisted the urge to fist pump in victory when he noticed that the seat next to her was empty and he couldn't keep the smile off his face._

"_You must be Sam Evans. Hello my name is Mrs. Leslie Guntrell and I'm your English teacher for the remainder of the semester. Now come over here and introduce yourself to the class and hurry it up because you are already late meaning you interrupted my lesson plan." Walking to the front of the class, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the Mercedes for one second, it felt like it was just them two in the room alone and he was speaking to just her._

"_Hey everyone, My name is Sam, Sam I am, and no I don't like green eggs and ham." the room stood silent as they tried to process the corny joke he just attempted to make._

"_Oh wow. He has no game." he looked around the room and noticed that the same Latina cheerio that he has bumped into that morning made the comment, he noticed she was also sitting next to a dude in a leather jacket and a Mohawk. A few people snickered at the comment and Sam's face turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment. _

"_Dude your mouth is huge." the Mohawk guy said in awe, "How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"_

"_Um… I've never had balls in my mouth…have you?" Sam asked back that earned even snickers from the class and he expected the dude to get up and punch him but all he did was smile at him. _

"_Alright Sam I am, that's enough. Take a seat anywhere you see open. Ok now class! Back to Modern romance." Mrs. Guntrell said as she turned and headed back to the board. Sam felt his mouth go dry and as he neared her desk. The natural sunlight was illuminating her face and she was even more beautiful than she had been at her locker. Placing his books on the table, he timidly took a seat next to her. He didn't know how to act or what to say to this beautiful creature that sat next to him with her intoxicating smell. Before he could say another word, she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder and it was like fireworks went off. _

"_I know this is your first day but staring at me won't get you the grades you need, so pay attention" She said in a soft voice with a chuckle at the end. He didn't even realize he had been openly looking at her but now that he had gotten caught he didn't know how to recover. Covering his face to hide the obvious blush, he tried to pay attention to what was being taught but all he could focus on was this beautiful girl with the cutest button nose and the full lips with the cupids bow that he wished he could kiss. He took note of the fact that her hands were small and he deduced that they were probably soft. A million thoughts ran through his head and before he knew it the bell rang and he hadn't written down one thing. He watched her get up and gather her things and he before he could say another word to him she gave him another sweet smile and said_

"_I'll see you around Sam I Am" and with that she walked out of the classroom leaving him in a daze in the nearly empty classroom. Jumping up he realizes he couldn't let her get away again so he ran out the classroom in search of her but she was gone. Sighing in defeat, he decided to go to his next class. He made a promise to himself that by that end of that day he would talk to her. Come hell or high water._

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Mercedes absentmindedly reached over to cuddle with her husband but found his side empty. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Taking note of the fact that it was after ten thirty in the morning, she felt a sense of relief that it was Saturday so she didn't have to be at work till Monday. After getting up and getting freshened up, she made her way down the hall and down the stairs to kitchen where she smelled breakfast and coffee in the air. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Sam standing at the stove with black and white daffy duck boxers and he was bare chested. She went over to him and kissed his exposed back and grabbed her coffee from the counter. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Mercedes continued to ogled her husband unbeknownst to him while be made breakfast for them. Sam had always been attractive but after they got married and she had Annabelle, it was like his sex appeal skyrocketed. She felt that warm familiar feeling pass through her body as she remembered how hot the first few months of their marriage were. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. For the first time in their lives they were finally able to be intimate with each without worrying about someone walking in on them – well that was until Annabelle was born. Mercedes continued to stare at her husband's back while she imagined running her soft hands all over it.

Taking in a lustful breath she asked him "Do you know you have the sexiest back?"

"What?" He asked as he turned around and gave her a curious look "I have a sexy what? Did you just say I have a sexy back? Well that definitely wasn't something I'd expect to hear today" he said with a chuckle and went back to cooking breakfast.

"I'm serious Sam! You have a sexy back babe. Like it's really toned and defined and those dimples that you got in the bottom. I mean everything about you is already sexy but your back…it's just yum…"

He turned around again and gave her another weird look but all she did was laugh.

"Sam please, don't look so surprised. If you could see what I see, you'd say the same." She bit her plump bottom lip and smiled as she continued to look at her oddly.

Sam turned off the stove and took their food out and placed it on their awaiting plates but he couldn't shake the things she was saying. He walked back to the table and placed the back of his and on her forehead and then moved it down to her neck but all that did was ignite Mercedes fire. "Are you alright? Like are you feeling ok? You aren't coming down with something are you?"

She grabbed his hand and kissed the inside of his palm, momentarily stunning him and that's when he saw it. She had that look in her eye that said take me here and now.

"Baby…" before he could react she reached up and gave him a passionate kiss which he immediately returned. He sunk down to his knees and grabbed her face with his large hands and their mouths opened wider and their tongues danced with each other. She racked her nails through his hair and he moaned into her mouth which in turned cause her to moan into his mouth. He moved his hands away from her face and placed them on her back and he pressed her more into his body, pushing her covered chest into his bare one. Realizing they needed to breath, he reluctantly broke their kiss and stared into her lustful doe like brown eyes.

"Mercy baby…what the hell was that? I mean not that I'm complaining but you just came down here and all of a sudden you want me. Again not that I'm complaining but…baby did you even brush your teeth?" Mercedes sucked her teeth and pushed her husband away as she got up from the table and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Wait baby! I'm sorry I just wanna know what brought this on"

Mercedes turned around and said "I need a reason to want to fuck my husband?"

"Uh..uh..uh.." Sam stammered

"Don't worry Sam. I'll just finish myself" Mercedes said as she made her way upstairs. It took Sam less than a second to react.

"Mercedes wait for me!"

* * *

After spending most of their morning and half of the afternoon making love, Sam and Mercedes laid in their king sized bed relaxing, basking in the afterglow of their session. Nothing seemed to matter to them at that moment, not even the strain of not having Annabelle there, it was just them two. Sam lay his head on Mercedes stomach while she ran her nails through his hair as the large flat screen TV played some mindless show, really it was background noise for them as Sam draped his arm around her thighs. 'I could definitely get used to this' Sam thought to himself but he knew that real life would soon present itself, so decided to live in the beautiful moment. While Sam lay in content, Mercedes mind raced with different thoughts. She knew she would never get another opportunity like the one that was about to present itself so she decided to go for it.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

Mercedes paused and said "Do you ever think about having another baby?" she held her breath and she felt Sam stiffen and then turn his head to look at her. Sage green met mocha brown as Mercedes studied Sam's face. His expression was unreadable so she didn't know if he was happy about it or sad or if he was even considering the thought. She immediately wanted to take it back. 'Who am I kidding? Another baby? Why so it could be taken from us again? Jesus Mercedes! You are so stupid! Why would you even bring that up?"

Sam bit his lip and thought about what he was going to say. To be quite honest, he had been thinking about having another baby the day Annabelle was born. He had always wanted a lot of kids and knew Mercedes did too, they had talked about that when they first got married but they agreed that since Annabelle was unplanned they would wait before deciding to have more children and that had been the plan for a while but then when Annabelle was taken from them, it was shot to hell.

"Babe… I'm not sure… I mean I would love to fill this house with kids but…with what happened to Annabelle I don't know if we are ready. Do you want more kids?"

Mercedes licked her bottom lip and tucked her hair behind her left ear before she said "Honestly? I do but… I'm scared Sam. It's hard enough not having Annabelle and then what if something happens to this baby? I couldn't bare it if something else happened to us again. Are we prepared? Are we?" Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her close and kissing her hair.

"Baby, look at me" Mercedes turned her gaze and looked at her husband "We can't let what happened with Annabelle deter us. Yes we are going through something horrible but that doesn't mean we can't move forward with our lives. Remember we promised that nothing would set us back? Remember we talked about how to live on? Come on baby. We can't let this defeat us. When the time is right we'll have another baby, but knowing us; it will probably be sooner than later"

Sam paused and said "Is there a reason you're asking?" Sam stared curiously at her and then realization hit. Wide eyed, he asked her "Mercy…are…are…are you pregnant?"

Mercedes bit her lip and looked away but Sam grabbed her chin and forced her to turn her head and look at him.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you pregnant?"

Taking a deep breath Mercedes said "I might be… my period is late…about a week late… so I'm not sure…"

Sam looked at her and said "Do you want me to go and get you a test?"

"Please" she answered in a whisper.

Getting off the bed, Sam reached for his shirt that was lying across a chair in their bedroom along with his sweat pants. After putting on his tennis shoes and leather jacket, he made his way back to the bed on Mercedes side and kissed her on the lips.

"It's going to be alright baby. Just like the first time, whatever the results are, I love you"

"I love you too"

Sam walked out of their bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs until he was outside in his car. His hands shook as turned the key in the ignition. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like Mercedes had never been pregnant before. He began to smile as he remembered how cute Mercedes was during her pregnancy. Her button nose got rounder and she had this glow about her that radiated more light than the sun. As she got bigger, she developed a waddle that was to adorable it almost made him want to pinch her cheeks. There was nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman and to him, his wife was the most gorgeous she had ever been. She would complain about her pregnancy weight and about looking undesirable to him but truth be told; he couldn't keep his hands off her. It was like he needed sex more than usual when she was pregnant with Annabelle. Slowly but surely, Sam's nerves began to dissipate as he drove further into town. He imagined another little green eyes baby with their blended skin and her button nose. He wanted a boy this time, Annabelle was his ray of light but having a son was another thing. He could teach him everything his father and grandfather taught him, teach his son how to be a man. Sam imagined a life where he would teach his son all about football and baseball and Marvel and Comic books and everything that he knew. He imaged teaching son how to shave as he got older and teaching him how to drive and giving him advice on girls and sex. He imagined giving him the pep talk right before his wedding, and holding his grandchild. Yeah he was definitely ready for another baby.

Pulling up to the drug store, he practically ran from his car and into the store. He walked briskly down the aisles until he found the pregnancy test. Just like before he didn't know which one to get so he got all of them 'better safe than sorry' his grandfather would always say. Grabbing as many as his arms could hold, he walked towards the front of the store; ignore the curious looks from all the patrons. Walking to the register, he dumped all his contents on the counter and waited for the clerk to ring him up.

The clerk smirked and said "First time?" as he rang up everything

Sam shook his head and said "No, just a little nervous."

The clerk paused and took a good luck at Sam and then his face lite up.

"Hey men…aren't you Sam Evans? The dude who's kid was kidnapped? Hey man I'm really sorry about that. I'm a dad myself and I can only imagine what's going with your life. Its good and you and your wife are trying again. Personally for me I wouldn't be able to-

"Can you just shut the fuck up and ring up my stuff? I'm glad you know who I am and all but I really don't have time for this" the clerk didn't utter another word and as he quickly rang up Sam's items and passed them to him. Paying for the purchases, Sam turned and walked out the pharmacy without a second glance. '_The nerve of some people_' Sam thought to himself as he made his way to his car.

* * *

_"Baby are you sure she's ready for this? I mean she's barely a year old, don't you think we should wait a little while longer?" Sam asked Mercedes as Annabelle sat naked on her little/big girl potty while sucking her thumb. For the past month and a half, Sam and Mercedes argued back and forth about whether it was time for Annabelle to be potty trained. Mercedes decided that as Annabelle got bigger she needed to learn to use the bathroom like a big girl but Sam wasn't having it. He would always see Annabelle as the 6 pound 15 ounce baby girl he helped deliver. If she was being potty trained that meant she was getting older and that meant boys and kissing and other things Sam didn't want to think about._

_"Sam… don't start… she needs to be potty trained. She's almost one! When is she going to learn? When she's 50? I don't know what you have against this but it was bound to happen. Do you know how expensive diapers are? She needs to learn Sam"_

_"Mercedes let me tell you something, potty training is the most traumatizing moment in a child's life. Think of the pressure we are putting on her to have to tinkle in this odd shaped chair. She isn't going to know what to do, she's overwhelmed with the need to please us that she'll forget to pee and then all her pee will back up in her body and she would explode! Oh My God Mercedes! You're going let our baby explode!"_

_Mercedes side eyed the hell out of her husband and said "Sam… no more Sci – Fi movies before bedtime ok?" she shook her head and said "baby this is nothing but a stepping stone for her, she needs to learn this, she's a big girl now, and just like how she learned how to sleep in her big girl bed she needs to do this too" Annabelle stared at her parents and they argued back and forth about her, she obviously didn't know what they hell they were saying so she just watched in amusement while she sucked her thumb._

_"Mercedes this is torture! You are putting too much pressure on her! You can't force it! She'll do it when she's ready!" Sam said as he stepped forward and grabbed his daughter of her potty. Cradling her close, he felt warm liquid all over his shirt. Sam pulled Annabelle away slowly as he looked down at the giant urine stain on his shirt. Mercedes bit her bottom lip hard as she tried to fight the laughter that was dying to get out._

_Sam turned to his wife and said " .Word" but Mercedes couldn't hold it in any longer and immediately burst out laughing, which prompted Annabelle to do the same. Sam shook his head as he passed his daughter to her mother._

_"This is some bullshit" He mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. "I'm try to not pressure her and she pees on me"_

_"It wouldn't be the first time" Mercedes said while walking behind him._

_"Did. . . ?" Sam said through gritted teeth but all Mercedes did was laugh harder._

_"Daddy wet!" Annabelle cooed as she pointed her tiny finger at her father and laughed. Mercedes doubled over in laugher as Sam seethed in with rage._

_"Go give daddy a kiss baby, he's mad" Mercedes walked over and handed Annabelle back to Sam who leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

_Sam visibly melted as he held his little girl in his arms. He couldn't stay mad at her no matter how hard he tried. All she had to do was turn those giant green eyes at him and he would turn into jelly. Mercedes had the same effect on him._

_"Now do you think she needs to be potty trained?"_

_Sam scuffed as he turned away and said "No, this just means she needs to wear a diaper must longer. So I win!"_

_Mercedes lowered her head and laughed as she walked back down the hall._

* * *

Finally arriving at his home, Sam raced from his car into the house. He didn't even bother to take his jacket as he ran into his bedroom and dumped all the contents on top of his wife who was watching TV.

"Sam, what the hell?" Mercedes gave her husband a wide eyed look.

"Baby, I got you as many test as I could." he said out of breath

"Sam…how much pee do you think I can generate?"

"Baby, I just want to get the right answer."

"Sam…it's a pregnancy test not a midterm…" Mercedes shook her head as she grabbed all of the tests and made her way to the bathroom with Sam hot on her heels.

Mercedes stopped in front of the bathroom door, turned around and said "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"I wanna be there."

"Sam…"

"What? It isn't anything I haven't seen before, so on in, have a glass of water and do your thing. I'll be waiting.

_10 minutes and 2 pregnancy test later_

Mercedes and Sam sat in their idly in their bedroom, Mercedes on the bed, Sam in her vanity chair. Mercedes bit her top lip as she her mind raced with doubt about the future. She promised Sam that she wouldn't think about anything negative but how couldn't she when their daughter was taken from her? Was she supposed to be happy? Was she supposed to act like Mary Sunshine? Didn't she have the right to want to know what happen and why it happened to them? She needed answers. She wanted a baby so bad but not at the expense of her sanity. She knew that if she were in fact pregnant, she would be the biggest worrywart. The timer went off, signaling what could be another great moment in their life or just another disappointment.

Mercedes got up from her position on the bed and walked into the bathroom, walking to the counter, she looked up to the ceiling, sending a quick prayer up to god to give her a resolution. Mercedes took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test.

Sam sat at Mercedes vanity table biting his nails in anticipation. He saw Mercedes get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom but she hadn't returned or said a word and it started to worry him. He wanted another baby, he wanted a son he could call Sammy Jr. He wanted to hold it, he wanted to caress it, kiss it; just love it because at this point in his life all he could do was give love and he had a lot of love to give. He wasn't sure what Mercedes was feeling but he hoped that she wanted it just as much as him. In no way shape or form was this baby going to replace Annabelle but it would be nice to have another little one running around causing havoc. He needed that normality in his life; he needed that sense of comfort that came when a child hugs you tight and tells you they love you. Sam would never forget the moment he laid eyes on his daughter; she came barreling into the world with a loud scream that could be heard down the hall. After the doctors cleaned her up and handed her to him, he took one look at her giant green eyes and fell in love. He knew at that moment that he had found his purpose in life, in that moment nothing else mattered. He placed his finger in her tiny palm and she squeezed him with all her might, sending shock waves to his heart that radiated through his body. Nothing could ever take that feeling away.

Sam looked up as Mercedes came out of the bathroom with both pregnancy tests. Her face was unreadable so Sam wasn't sure what to think.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stood up from the vanity and said "Well, What do they say?"

* * *

**ya still my friends? do you hate me? lol. what do you think the results are? do you think samcedes should have another baby? let me know what you guys think.**

**im working on chapter 6 now and the update for in too deep and bullets over broadway is on the way :-)**

**don't forget to review**

**Much love**

**Tay :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell everyone! I'm back with another update! Yay! Ok so this chapter is a direct pick up from the last one so there is no starting flashback but i did add one. dont worry, they'll be back for the next chapter but i felt like changing it up for this one. also it isnt as long as i thought it was. or how long i would like. but i promise the next chapter is long. **

**i want to thank everyone who continues to read and review this story, to all my existing followers and to my new ones. those that put this story and me into their favorites. thank you so very much. **

**please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

**disclaimer- i own nothing, but i do own Annabelle and few random places and people.**

* * *

"Cedes'? What does it say?" Sam asked her but she never looked up from her pregnancy test. Sam's heart began to race in his chest wondering what the results could be. He was tempted to go to her and snatch the test from her hands.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm not sure…" Sam turned his head and gave his wife an odd look. _What the hell do you mean not sure? What kind of answer is that? Either she is or she isn't!_

_"_Honey, you're confusing me, either it's positive or negative."

"Sam… it's positive and negative…" Mercedes walked over to Sam and handed him both tests. Confusion flashed over Sam's face as he stared at both test. She was right; there was a pregnant and not pregnant symbol.

"Is this possible? Like…Can this be real? Do you want to take another one? Because we totally can, I bought like 7, we still got 5 more. Let me get you a glass of water and we'll-"

"Sam…" Mercedes voice trailed off as she walked back to the bed and sat down. She had about a million different emotions running through her. She was hopeful yet frightened, amazed but also angry. The test had one job. ONE. And it failed her miserably. How was she supposed to cope knowing that her life basically hung in the balance? What would Sam say if he knew she wasn't totally ok with having another baby? She hoped that he would understand where she would be coming from.

Sam walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down in front of her. He took her small, soft hands in his and looked into her deep, doe like brown eyes. Mercedes bottom lip trembled as she tried to control her emotions but against her will, a lone tear streamed down her cheek.

"Baby…" He whispered, "It's going to be ok. You know those test aren't one hundred percent accurate. Just make a doctor's appointment and then we'll know. It's going to be ok. No need to be upset about this."

"It's not that…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked her, "What is it then?"

_This is it Mercedes, tell him. _Taking a deep breath, she said, "What if something goes wrong again? I don't know if I want another baby, at least not right now. I just can't bear the thought of losing another child. Living without Annabelle is a nightmare. We've gone through so much in our lives and I don't know if my heart can take anything else. Other than meeting and marrying you, having Annabelle is the single most amazing moment of my life. When I first found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to think, here I am 19 years old and pregnant on my first try, and for a long time I doubted that I could be half the mother my mom was to me. I questioned myself every day, but as time passed by and she grew more and more in my womb, my negative thoughts disappeared. Annabelle is the greatest thing to ever grace my life, as she is yours and when they took her I felt like a part of me died and that part will never come back. Ever. I cannot have another child and go through what happened. I can't Sam. Please understand that if I am not pregnant then it isn't the end of the world. Right now, I can't focus on that. I don't want to have another child and be one of those mothers that needs to hover over their child all the time, I wasn't like that with Annabelle and I'm not going to be like that now. We promised when we first got pregnant that we would let Annabelle be free and to do whatever she wants that we would not restrict her from anything and I intend to keep that promise. "

Sam abruptly let go of her hands and stood up, giving Mercedes an angry look, he stormed out of the bedroom. Mercedes got up and ran after him, finding him pacing around the hallway.

"Sam! Talk to me!"

"Mercedes what the hell you just said makes no sense. Do you hear yourself? Didn't we talk about this with Dr. Ferguson? Didn't we talk and promise that we wouldn't go back? That nothing will break us? That we move the fuck forward because we couldn't continue to let what happened damage us anymore than it has? What the fuck was that in there?"

"Sam you can't be upset at me for thinking this! I'm scared! Annabelle is my baby! OUR BABY! And she was taken from us! Ripped right out of our lives without so much as a second thought. You cannot be upset at me because I don't want the same thing to happen!"

"Are you listening to yourself? What are the odd that what happened will happen again? Mercedes you are regressing and I won't live like that again. No. I'm not standing for it. For nearly 8 month we were hanging by the thinnest thread and now that we've finally gotten some balance you regress. No. it's not going to happen." Sam seethed with anger as he took in his wife. He knew he had clearly overreacted but he just couldn't live the way they had been. He was actually happy to be home. He didn't have to walk around eggshells anymore, they were finally on track to getting better and then this had to happen. Sam wondered why they couldn't just have a normal life. They were good people, went to church every Sunday, paid their taxes on time and yet everything they loved had to be shitted on.

Mercedes held back a sob as she stared at her husband as he continued to breathe hard. She didn't mean to upset him, she wanted a baby but she just wasn't ready and she knew that he would be a little upset but never at this level.

"Sammy… please don't be upset at me. I'm just not ready yet. With everything that has happened to us I don't want to risk it. Please just give me some time." Mercedes walked over to where he was and lifted her hand to touch his face but he moved away from her, breaking her heart just a little bit more.

"I don't know if I can, I want a baby. This is the sign that we needed. This is a chance to do it right, to fix whatever problems we had the first time. We were so young when Annabelle was born and so inexperienced but now, now we know what to do and how to do it. Baby… this is it, our opportunity, let's take it."

"Sam please… I never said I didn't want a baby… just not now… and we aren't even sure if I am in fact pregnant. I still have to call my doctor."

"Ok then let me ask you a question, if you turn out to be pregnant, you're planning to keep it right? You wouldn't do something like get rid of it? Like in the show you made me watch, Soul food? You wouldn't do that to me? To us right?" Sam's heartbeat raced as he waited for Mercedes to give her answer. Mercedes made him watch the episode with her one night and he remembered being upset that the woman had an abortion against her husband's advice. He remember telling Mercedes that bird woman in the show was wrong for doing that without even thinking about it.

Mercedes didn't know what to say, how could he ask her something like that? Of course she wouldn't kill their baby. That was never an option for her. Mercedes opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _'Speak! Tell him no! SPEAK MERCEDES!' _her mind screamed at her but yet again nothing came out.

Sam's face fell as his realization set in, he couldn't believe that she was thinking of getting rid of their baby. Even with everything that had happened, Sam never thought they would be having this conversation. Fire danced in his eyes and he turned and walked down the stairs with Mercedes close on his heels.

"Sam, wait! Please! Please don't be upset with me! I'm just not ready! I don't understand why you're so mad! This is pointless! SAM! Don't ignore me!" Mercedes yelled as Sam walked to into the kitchen.

"Sam this is bullshit! You have no reason to be mad at me!"

"I have no reason to be mad? Are you kidding me? You just said that you would kill our baby! How the fuck do you expect me to react?"

"I never said anything like that!"

"Ok, you may not have said it but you never said no and that is good enough answer."

"Sam, please… I would never do that. Ever. I can't believe that you would actually think that. I love you and I love Annabelle and if I'll love any other baby that comes into this home. Don't ever question me, Sam." Mercedes walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her husband who instantly hugged her back.

Kissing her hair, Sam took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Cedes', I didn't mean to get this upset but I just really want a baby and I know you want it too, so hearing you say this just boggles my mind. We've been looking for a sign babe and this might be it."

"Sam… I'm not ready… just give me some time… please."

"Mercy, you aren't making sense. What if you are pregnant? Would you still want me to give you time?"

"I'm talking about if I'm not. I'm just not ready yet."

"Do you think you will ever be ready?" Sam asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah I think I will."

* * *

_Mercedes walked down the hallway towards her locker when she saw him again. Sam Evans. She couldn't deny that she felt some sort of pull to him. It didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous with his blond hair and those giant, kissable lips and she was most certainly sure that he had a great body. _

_"Hey Mercy!" Mercedes turned around when she heard her best friend Kurt Hummel calling her name. Kurt and Mercedes had been friends their entire lives. From diapers to braces and first dates, they've been through it all, together._

_"Hey, Kurtsy! What's up?"_

_Kurt ran to Mercedes side and hooked arms with her, giving her outfit its usual once over._

_"Love the ensemble, Mercedes. I take it you burned that multi-colored hoodie I despise." Kurt said with hope in his voice, but all Mercedes did was shake her head and laugh. _

_"No Kurt, it's still in my closet. Today just felt like a mellow day for me."_

_"Mercedes dear, I already told you… if you continue to wear it I will be forced to continue to call you a Technicolor zebra." _

_Mercedes and Kurt continued to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria where all their friends were when she saw him again. Sam Evans. Standing by his locker looking so good. Who was this stranger that had captured her heart in one day? Where did he come from? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him? His smile, his eyes, his dorky but sweet demeanor. She was so enamored by him that she didn't even see the wall right in front of her until she crashed right into it._

_"Oh my god, Mercedes! Are you alright?" Kurt yelled as she tried to help her off the ground. Sam's ears perked up when he heard her name and when he saw that she was on the floor, he dropped all his books and raced to her side._

_"Are you alright? Did you hit yourself hard? Where does it hurt? Do you need me to call the nurse? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam asked all in one breath. Kurt didn't know who this handsome stranger was that was so caught up with his bestie but his interest was piqued._

_"I'm fine…"_

_Concerned, Kurt asked, "Are you sure? You hit that wall pretty hard. What were you even thinking about?"_

_Embarrassment flashed in Mercedes eyes as she looked at Sam and bit her bottom lip. She obviously didn't need to say it because both Kurt and Sam saw it. Finally getting her bearings, Mercedes tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy and decided to lie back down. Maybe it was time she stopped kidding herself and admit she may have been a little more hurt than she led on._

_"Mercedes, I think you need to go to the nurse, here let me take you." Sam said while grabbing her hand and helping her up. Instantly feeling a spark, Mercedes gasped as her small hand was engulfed by his large one. She looked into his sage green eyes and saw it; the invisible tether pulling her in. this was it. She had found the one._

* * *

_Two days later_

Mercedes sat on the cold flat hospital bed in those cheap paper hospital gowns, swinging her legs back and forth as Sam sat in the chair opposite her, biting his nails. Nothing much had changed since their fight and it once again felt like Mercedes was living with a stranger. Sam ranted and raved about her regressing but he was doing just the same. He wanted a baby so bad he didn't see how unhappy she was becoming. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, but with everything that had happened to them, Mercedes deduced in her mind that it just wasn't the time for them. After the fight, Mercedes called her mother and in turn Sheila called Sam's mom, Mary, and they had a three-way conversation regarding her life and her choice to not want a baby so soon. Both mothers expressed that Mercedes had been right about her doubts; they also talked about the fact that maybe Sam wanted a baby so bad because he needed something to fill the void of Annabelle not being in their didn't want to believe it but they might have been right, Sam had been so distraught when Annabelle went missing that he would try and do anything to fill the hole. Mercedes knew that whenever Sam bit his nails, he was nervous as hell. When he was younger, his mother made him put his hands in crushed hot peppers and then made him lick the sauce off his fingers as punishment. He tried to be discreet about it but Mercedes always caught him doing it whenever something big was happening to them. The day Mercedes went into labor, he bit his thumb nail almost down to the nub.

Sam and Mercedes turned their eyes to the door when it creaked open and Mercedes obstetrician, Dr. Karen Walker, walked in with a smile on her face. Dr. Walker was a short, middle aged woman with porcelain like skin and a friendly smile that followed her friendly personality.

"How is everyone today?" She asked while walking to her desk and setting down her clipboard.

"We're ok." Sam answered while shooting Mercedes a small, lopsided smile.

"Well, I have some news." Dr. Walker could barely contain her excitement. "In 8 months, you are going to have another beautiful bouncing baby!"

Sam's face beamed with happiness and he jumped up and fist pumped the air. This was the best news he received in a long time, and he couldn't be happier. Sam ran over and hugged the life out of the doctor, eliciting a loud laugh. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her husband enthusiasm.

"This is so great, Doc! Baby! Isn't this great?!" Sam ran over and planted a giant kiss on his wife's lips, nearly knocking her into the bed. He grabbed the side of her face and planted little kisses all over it, making Mercedes giggle. Sam pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep in her doe like brown eyes.

Whispering he said, "I love you so much, Mercedes, more than you could possibly ever know. Thank you again for giving me this miracle. Annabelle was a blessing but this baby… it's our miracle baby. It's what we need; it's what we deserve after everything. Please erase all the doubt in your mind because nothing bad could ever happen again. We are going to do this right; we are going to give this baby all the love in the world. Imagine another little baby with my eyes and our blended skin and your nose and my lips and your personality. Imagine how beautiful that baby will be; imagine how much our lives will improve because of this. We need this Mercedes; this is our message from god. I love you so much."

Mercedes smiled big and whispered, "I love you too Sam." Their lips met in the middle in a sweet, slow kiss. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further into her, deepening the kiss. Their moment was broken when they both heard sniffling, turning their heads, they saw Dr. Walker trying to wipe away her tears with one hand, while the other hand rested on her heart.

"You two…" she sniffed, "Are the reason why I got into this profession. Mercedes I helped deliver Annabelle; us three have been together since the beginning. When you guys lost Annabelle…it felt like I lost one of my own children. So to know you guys are having another baby just makes my heart swell with joy and I cannot wait for the day that I deliver it." Dr. Walker walked over and wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them both tight.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone so Mercedes can change. I swear Mercedes, I feel like I'm having another grandchild." Everyone in the room laughed as Dr. Walker walked out of the room to give them privacy. Sam helped Mercedes off the bed, passing over her jeans and shirt. Before Mercedes could take off the gown, she noticed Sam hadn't turned around.

"What?" he asked when she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uh… a little privacy babe."

"Mercedes… I'm your husband… we share a home, a child, clothes and a bed. I think me seeing your boobs at this point shouldn't be a problem." Mercedes laughed and shook her head and took off her gown, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Sam bit his lip as his eyes wandered down her curvaceous body. Mercedes had always had an amazing body, but after she had Annabelle, it was like her assets enhanced. Her ass got bigger as well as her breasts, and since Sam was an ass and tit man, he couldn't help but raise his head up to the ceiling and praise Jesus that his wife was pretty much shutting it down. After Mercedes had finished getting dressed, they walked out hand in hand towards the front of the clinic, where Mercedes received her prescription and her first doctor's appointment. As they walked out together, surrounded by the aura of good news, they never noticed the person in the far right corner, giving them a death glare.

Taking a deep breath, the person sunk further into the corner, their body shaking with anger.

_"Those two make me sick. They think they're so perfect. Please, I as well as everyone else in this town know those two aren't anything of the sort. Just who do they think they are? Shoving their relationship in my face? And now Mercedes is pregnant again? Oh my life just couldn't get any better. They think it's over but they have no idea just how vengeful I can be. I took one child from them; I can most certainly take the other. So go on Sam and Mercedes, continue to live in oblivion, that is exactly what I want. Those two have no idea who they've messed with."_

* * *

**Uh oh! **

**now that you've gotten your first taste of the kidnappers view point. who do you think it is?**

**Let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review.**

**Much Love, **

**Tay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! i'm back :)! ok so first i want to thank each and everyone one of you for all your kind words and for being so patient with me. thank you all so much. i want to thank everyone that continues to read and review this story. everyone who has put it in their favorites. you guys have no idea how much i love reading your reviews lol. thank you for all your continued support. **

**i want to give a giant shoutout to my beta reesie and my darling rose who tackled this monster of a chapter. you guys are the absolute best. **

**let me warn you guys, its a real long one lol. i truly think i lost myself with this one lol and i hope it lives up to your expectations. it is also best, you listen to tears in heaven by eric clapton before reading the chapter. or after, or not lol. **

**can i confess something? i really dont like leaving a disclaimer. its pretty obvious i dont own glee or anything glee related, im just borrowing the characters. so from now on, i will not leave a disclaimer. **

**Ok, im done rambling, **

**on to the chapter 7**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

_Mercedes walked around the kitchen of her quiet home, desperately looking for something to eat. The kitty clock that hung on the wall told her that it was past 1 in the morning and she knew she should take her butt to bed before Sam realized she wasn't lying next to him, but her rumbling stomach wouldn't let her lie down. Mercedes rubbed her large 8 month pregnant belly as she walked back to the refrigerator and opened it only to be met with the same image as before. She didn't know what she had a craving for, but she did know she needed something to eat or she was going to go crazy. Throughout her entire pregnancy, Mercedes had developed these crazy food cravings. Everything from pickles and cookie dough ice cream to peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches, Sam tried to eat the same things as her when she expressed that she felt weird ordering a steak with mayo on it at outback steakhouse, but he just couldn't stomach it. _

_Sighing in defeat, Mercedes decided to just call it a night and head back to bed when she saw Sam's keys in the fishbowl they kept on the hall way table. Biting her bottom lip, Mercedes looked up the stairs; did she really have it in her? Was she really about to grab Sam's car keys and go for a midnight snack? She was surprised Sam hadn't woken up, usually he could sense her movement and he would be up before her. Sam had always been a little overprotective of her but all that seemed to escalate now that she was pregnant with their first child. Sam didn't want her to do anything; he told her that if he could, he would carry her anywhere. She didn't want to upset him but she needed food and she couldn't wake him up like she did the night before, so she threw caution to the wind and grabbed his keys, put on her coat and purse that were in the entryway of the house and made her way to his car in her pink, onesie pajamas and her fuzzy slippers. Backing out of the driveway, Mercedes bit her bottom lip to hide the squeal. She did it! She felt like she had escaped prison. Driving into downtown Lima, she searched for any eatery that might be open but all she found were empty streets and closed businesses. _

_"This is crazy Mercedes!" She told herself. "What the fuck am I doing? Its almost 2 in the morning and you are riding around looking for food. Sam is going to flip." Once again about to give up, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel in the form an all-night diner effectively called Rita's. Pulling into the parking lot, Mercedes practically ran from her car, fist pumping the air, which made her stop in her tracks immediately._

_"Did I just fist pump? Jesus, I've been with Sam for too long." Mercedes shook her head and walked into the nearly empty diner. Finding a seat wasn't a difficult task since it was past 1 in the morning. Walking to the booth in the far end of the left corner, Mercedes tried to squeeze her way in but sighed in defeat when her large, protruding belly wouldn't let her. _

_"Do you wanna sit at a table honey?" the waitress must have seen Mercedes struggling to sit in the booth and decided to come over and help her. Mercedes shot her a "Duh bitch, does it look like I can fit in this shit?" look._

_"Yes please." The waitress walked to the other end of the restaurant with Mercedes close on her heels; to where they kept the tables. Mercedes pulled the chair and sat down, her stomach grumbling loudly, embarrassing her but all the waitress did was give her an understanding smile._

_"I know girl, I got three kids of my own." Her name tag said Tammy. She was short woman with mousy blonde hair and giant mole at the bottom of her chin. She chewed her gum loudly, so much so that it tempted Mercedes to want to slap her for chewing like a cow._

_"What will it be sweetheart?" Mercedes looked down at the menu and contemplated her choices. Everything looks so good, it was a bit overwhelming. _

_Biting her bottom lip she said, "I want a bacon deluxe cheeseburger, with the works. And I mean the works. If you can somehow manage to add ice cream to that burger, go ahead. I want an extra-large order of fries; if you got tots add those too. I want a large chocolate and vanilla milkshake and I want… what else do I want?"_

_"For your husband not to kill you." a deep voice rang out._

_Mercedes was startled to find Sam at the diner, with his leather jacket on over his bare chest and pajama pants on. His hair was ruffled and he looked really angry but to Mercedes, he looked down right delicious. Taking a seat at the table, Sam turned his attention to the waitress. _

_"Tammy, I'll have whatever my wife is having." Tammy nodded her head and walked away, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone._

_Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "Mercedes Patrice Evans. Just what the HELL do you think you're doing? It's past 1 in the morning and you're sitting at a diner? Are you insane? What if something would have happened to you?"_

_Mercedes eyes got watery as she looked down at the menu. Damn her pregnancy hormones. Everything was making her emotional. There wasn't a day where she didn't cry about something. The day before she was at her parent's watching TV when a fabric softener commercial came on and Mercedes bawled her eyes out. _

_"I'm sorry…I was really hungry… and I…I … I didn't want to wake you." Mercedes wailed the last part as sobs wrecked her body, her cries echoing loudly throughout the nearly empty diner. The few people that were in the diner shot daggers at Sam for making a pregnant woman cry like someone had told her they had killed her entire family._

_"Mercy… babe… I'm sorry… don't cry… alright… I was worried, that's all. When a man wakes up to find his wife and car gone, he begins to panic. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to upset you. Just… next time give me a heads up."_

_"I'm sorry honey, like I said I just didn't want to wake up. You've been working so hard, and you just got that new job at the paper. I didn't want to burden you. I know that these past 8 months have been a struggle; this pregnancy has made me so emotional. I'm crying more than Tina." _

_"I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive of your needs baby. This pregnancy and all the things that come with it have taken me by surprise. But please understand that you need to come to me, I am your husband and I'm here for everything, you aren't alone Mercedes."_

_"You are right my love, I am sorry." Just then their food graced their table and Mercedes eyes light up in delight. _

_"Enjoy you two." Tammy smiled and walked away._

_Mercedes grabbed her burger and took a large bite, moaning out loud which made Sam laugh. _

_"Are you happy baby?" _

_"Mmmmhmmm."_

* * *

_4 months later_ _- one year since Annabelle went missing._

Sam sat in the back yard of his home, softly strumming his guitar as he looked at leaves blowing in the wind. He had been dreading this day for the longest and so were Mercedes and everyone else. Today was the one year anniversary since Annabelle had been gone and even though they were surviving, it was still a challenge. It brought it him a sense of comfort to know that Mercedes was going to give them another baby is 4 months but it still wasn't the same. His parents had flown in since Annabelle's birthday was the week after and they wanted to have a small get together in her honor. He wasn't sure he and Mercedes were up for it but they decided to give it a try.

Softly strumming his acoustic guitar, Sam began to play the first song he ever learned. Closing his eyes, he sang the song.

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Sam remembered the first time Mercedes told him she was pregnant. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't scared out of his ass, they had only been married a couple of months when she found out. He remembered going to his father with his fears about being a good father. He wanted to be as good as his dad was to him. Courageous and strong but also loving and affectionate, he was the kind of man anyone would aspire to be.

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

He remembered the first sonogram and how Mercedes was the one to calm him down. The entire way to the hospital, he felt the butterflies in his stomach. This would be the first time he had ever been to a sonogram. He was getting ready to see the first pictures of his child, hear the baby's heartbeat; it was scary to think that he could do that. Hearing the baby's heartbeat was like music to Sam's hearts. He felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest. Taking his wife's hand in his, he kissed her knuckles as he couldn't take his eyes off the monitor. This was real. He was going to be a father.

_Would you hold my hand?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

He remembered the day she was born. Sam didn't know what to expect, when Kurt called him, he immediately dropped everything, including a wrench on his toe to be there for her. He blew every traffic law in Ohio to get to her. This was the moment they were waiting for. This was it. Once Annabelle was born and she was placed in her father's arms, it was as if they were the only ones in the room. Everything became grey as he locked eyes with his daughter. She was his, theirs. He knew at that moment when she opened her giant eyes to meet his, he would die before anything could happen to her.

_I'll find my way_

_Through night and day,_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please._

He thought about the day he lost her, his life could never be the same. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. There is no greater loss than the loss of a child. No one would ever be able to understand what it's like to create a life and watch it grow up before your eyes only for it to be taken to violently. There were nights where Sam would dream he was swimming and he would see his little baby girl, reaching out to her but she was never in his reach. Her screams haunted him, never letting his get a full nights rest. He remembered feeling useless and not worthy of a life. How could he let this happen? How could he let someone take her? He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to be there for her when she needed him and he failed her. He wasn't a man, he was a coward. He remembered crying in his mother arms as she tried to comfort him but it wasn't helping. His mother rocked him back and forth as she cried her own tears. Sam remembered the frustration and the pain as the first few weeks of her disappearance. He remembered going to everywhere trying to find her. He remembered how loud he screamed for her. He remembered the anguish he felt every morning when he would walk by her bedroom and she wasn't in there. He remembered going in and touching her clothes and her toys and her bed. He remembered crying so hard he fell asleep on her tiny bed as he cradled her pillow. It was the darkest time of his life.

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

But now, now he finally had something worthwhile. Mercedes was going to have another baby, this time he would do it right. This time he would be everything he failed with Annabelle. This was what he needed to face his demons. He was going to love this baby like no matter what, he was going to do it right, they were going to do it right. No more living in fear, no more tears, no more pain and suffering. He was done with that part of his life. He would never stop looking for Annabelle, he would die trying but at least now, he finally felt his heart healing itself. Now, was the time to live, to fight? Now was the time to be the man he was raised to be. Taking a deep breath, Sam put his guitar down and got up and walked back inside, but not before turning around and looking at all the leaves blowing around in his backyard.

"I love you Annabelle. Where ever you are baby, I will find you. If it's the last thing I do, I will find you."

* * *

_One week later- Annabelle's Fifth Birthday _

Mercedes walked down the aisle of the supermarket, not really looking for anything in particular. She wasn't in the mood to be cooking or celebrating anything, even though it was Annabelle's fifth birthday, she wasn't around for them to celebrate. Her parents insisted that she get up out of bed and do something instead of mope around. She spent most of the morning, lying in bed, rubbing her ever growing pregnant belly and looking at Annabelle's baby book. Sam and Mercedes made it their mission to record just about every aspect of their daughter's life. Some people might they're obsessed but you never have too many pictures of your baby growing up, and it's a good thing they did because they would be lost without them. Everyone was back at her house, preparing for the small party they were going to throw in Annabelle's honor.

Mercedes continued to walk down the aisles of the supermarket, not really paying attention to where she was going when a little girl nearly ran into her car.

"Oh My God! Sweetheart! Are you ok? I am so sorry! I didn't see you." Mercedes ran around the car to where the little girl stood frozen, inspecting the child and making sure she wasn't injured. Mercedes noted the similarities between the little girl and her daughter. Same giant green eyes, same puffy pink lips and she even had the same hair color as her. If Mercedes didn't know any better, she'd say she was looking at her daughter. The only difference was the little girl looked older.

"Baby girl, what is your name?" She asked her but the little girl shook her head and giggled, telling Mercedes that she was a stranger and that her mommy told her never to talk to strangers. The little girl even had the same giggle as her daughter. "Ok what the hell is going on here?" Mercedes asked herself. She was beginning to freak herself out so she decided to ask the little girl where her mommy was, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"Alright well… let's take you to the manager so he can maybe call your mommy." Mercedes went to grab for the little girls hand but she stepped back, telling Mercedes that she didn't want to leave her side.

"I'm scared of the monsters." She whispered.

"Ok… just give me one second." Mercedes reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone, placing a call to her mother who was probably on the other side of the supermarket, looking for low sodium type foods for her husband. Once her mother answered, Mercedes urged her to come to her side because she needed her for something.

"So… tell me about these monsters." Mercedes asked.

The little girl looked frightened. "I'm not supposed to tell." She whispered. "If I say anything, they'll hurt me."

"They? There is two of them? What do they do?"

"I can't tell." Just then, Mercedes heard her mother calling her name, turning to the little girl, she told her not to move a muscle as she was going to be right back.

"What is it Mercedes? Is it the baby? Are you feeling alright?" Sheila Jones asked as she placed her hand on Mercedes growing baby bump.

"Mom, I found this little girl and she was telling me about how she didn't want to leave my side because of monsters." Mercedes knew how she sounded but she needed to tell someone, to her it sounded like the little girl was being abused.

"Monsters, Mercedes? And you believe her? Honey…she's a child… how old did she look?"

"About 5 or 6."

"Well there you go. Kids make up things all the time. You did. Remember when you used to pretend to have an older sister named Bee? Kids have active imaginations, its nothing to get worked up over."

"Mom… you don't understand… I feel something. She even looked like…" Mercedes voice trailed off as she thought about her daughter.

Sheila gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "Baby, I know today is hard for you and for Sam, its hard on all of us."

"Momma… I'm serious!" Mercedes Exhaled. "Come with me, I'll show you and then you can talk to her." Mercedes walked back to the aisle and gasped. The little girl was gone. Vanished into thin air. Sheila walked behind her daughter and peeked around her, searching for the little girl.

"Well, where did she go?"

"Momma… I swear she was here! She spoke to me! I'm not crazy!"

"Sweetheart, I never said you were crazy. Today is taking its toll on you. Let's go pay for these items and we'll take you home to get ready for the party."

"Momma… you believe me right?"

Sheila paused and looked at pouty, pregnant daughter. "Of course mercy, let's go."

After arriving home from the supermarket, Mercedes went upstairs to her bedroom to change while Sheila went looking for Sam, finding him in Annabelle's playroom with Artie and Finn.

"Sam? Can I talk you for a minute please? It's important." Sam excused himself and walked out of the room and into the laundry room with his mother in law.

Bracing herself on the dryer, Sheila turned around and gave Sam a worried look. "Sam… how is Mercedes?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and said, "She's fine. She's a bit tired because of the pregnancy but other than the usual, she's fine." He paused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well… today at the supermarket, she told me she was talking to a little girl that reminded her of Annabelle, she said the little girl told her about monsters and Mercedes believed she was in danger. When I went to talk to the little girl, there was no one there. I'm worried about her Sam, maybe this pregnancy might be too much for her. I know this is a tough situation, especially with today but… I'm worried about her mental capacity. I mean… a little girl that looks like Annabelle? Monsters? Really?"

"Mama Jones, I think you're overreacting. Worried about her mental capacity? Mercedes isn't crazy. She's not seeing thing and she most certainly isn't seeing Annabelle in supermarkets. I'll go talk to her but she's fine."

"Sam listen, I know a person; a friend of my husband. He specializes in situations like this, I think Mercedes should go and talk to him."

Sam's sage green eyes darkened. "Sheila… I know you mean well but Mercedes doesn't need "specialized help" she's fine ok? Right now, her mind is clogged with a lot of things. I love you like my own mother Sheila, but let me handle this…"situation." Sam went to walk out of the room when he felt Sheila's grip on his arm.

"Sam… I mean it… talk to her."

Sam walked out of the laundry room and made his way upstairs to his bedroom where he found his wife lying in bed, with Annabelle's baby book. Walking over to his side, he sat down and placed his right hand on her belly, eliciting a small smile while she still continued to flip through the baby book.

"Baby… what happened today?"

Mercedes turned her dark brown eyes at him and frowned. "Did my mother send you? Because I know what I saw Sam! I know I saw that little girl. She spoke to me; I know I didn't imagine it."

"Mercy, I'm not calling you crazy, I just asked what happened. Your mother seems concerned so please talk to me and tell me what happened."

Mercedes exhaled and said, "I was at the supermarket, walking down one of the aisles when they little girl came out of nowhere. I almost hit her with my shopping cart and everything. Anyway, she didn't want to tell me her name or where her mommy was and when I said I was going to take her to the manager, she got scared and told me not to do that because of the monsters and how they'll hurt her and all this. I called my mother but by the time she got there, she must have run away. She looked just like Annabelle Sam, same lips, eyes, hair color everything. It was like I was staring at our child. What does this all mean?"

"It means," He paused, choosing his words carefully. "It means that maybe, since today is her birthday, you might be imagining her. Today is a special day for us and not having her here hurts-"

Mercedes cut him off and got off the bed. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned to her husband with a scowl. "Sam! You aren't listening to me! I am not imagining anything! I saw her, I know I did. I spoke to her! This is real. I know what today is. I know how hard today can be! You don't have to keep reminding me that my baby isn't here for me to celebrate her special day. You don't have to keep reminding me of what a failure of a mother I am. You don't have to keep reminding me that Annabelle is somewhere out there in the world, alone and hungry and scared. You don't have to remind me!" Mercedes marched to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam got up and walked toward the bathroom, knocking on it softly.

"Mercedes… maybe we should cancel the party. Maybe today is too much for you to handle…look I'll go downstairs and tell everyone that you aren't feeling well and they can just go home."

Mercedes opened the door in haste. "You will do no such thing Samuel David Evans. There is nothing wrong with me, physically or mentally. This party will go on and we will celebrate our daughter's life because that was we promised each other we would. Besides, you remember what happened the last time we cancelled one of Annabelle's birthday parties. I still can't show my face at Chuckie E Cheese."

"Yeah… I know… I still have the scar on my arm from when she bit me. I'm surprised they didn't sue us." Sam bit his top lip, assessing his wife. "Mercy baby… I'm sorry… it's just…I'm worried about you and I can't be myself knowing that something is wrong with you and I can't fix it." Mercedes reached over and stroked his face.

"Sammy, don't ever think that. There is nothing wrong me so you have nothing to worry about. Now let's go get ready for this party."

* * *

_"Are you ready Ms. Washington?" _

_Roz Washington sat in the news van as her crew fanned over her, making sure that she was looking absolutely perfect for the cameras. She had been a reporter for nearly ten years and never in her life had she had to cover a story like this. She had a small son herself so this particular story hit home for her._

_"Gimme one second Jimmy." Jimmy the camera guy nodded his head and walked out of the trailer. Roz grabbed her bag and pulled her cell phone out. _

_"Hey Lisa! It's Ms. Washington! How is Isaiah? Is he awake? Good! Please let me speak to him." Roz heard shuffling in the background and then her angel picked up the phone and it felt like the sky had opened for her and the sun was shining for her. _

_"Hello my sweet angel! How are you baby? Are you being good for Lisa? That's great baby! You did? Wow! Alright well Momma is working right now but I'll be home later tonight, I promise baby. Isaiah? I love you sweetheart. Always remember that." Roz hung up herself and willed herself not to cry, her crew trying to do the same. _

_"Alright ya'll. Let's do this!" Roz got up and walked out of the trailer and into the public. The street in front of the small two story home was chaos. Police were in and out of the house as well as different reporters taking pictures and telling their stories. Neighbors stood outside, talking quietly amongst themselves. Nothing like this had ever happened in their town so this was big. _

_"Alright Ms. Washington. In 5,4,3,2…" _

_"Hello and good evening. I am Roz Washington with channel six news. I am standing in front this house with heartbreaking news. Little three year old Annabelle Marie Evans went missing today when her mother, Mercedes Evans stopped at the local Shell gas station for some treats. Evans claimed that as she was paying for their items, the little girl vanished. Police were immediately called where they assembled a small search party and they have been tracking down every possible lead they get but as of tonight, no word on the little girl. Standing with me here is friend and neighbor, Dave Karofsky. Dave, what are your thoughts on the situation?"_

_Dave cleared his throat and said, "Well Roz, this is a tragedy for everyone in this town. I am a father myself and I can't imagine something like this happening to me, to anyone actually. I've known Sam and Mercedes a really long time now and it breaks my heart to see them go through this. I pray that the police find her and bring her back home."_

_"Dave, thank you very much. As you all can see, everyone in this town is greatly affected by this. Just like Dave, I also pray for the safe return of this precious little girl. This is Roz Washington for channel six news, back to you Katie."_

_Roz was just about to walk back to the news van with her camera guy when she noticed that Sam had stepped out of the house. She noticed that he looked worn out, his eyes were puffy and his work uniform was dirty and wrinkled. He walked straight to one of the detectives and began to speak to him. Roz's heart went out to him as his family; no one should have to go through something like this. The loss of a child is possibly the worst thing a parent could have happen to them. Roz watched as Sam's voice grew louder as he yelled at the detective. _

_"So you mean to tell me you couldn't find anything? This town doesn't have the many fucking people! How can you not find her? This is a little girl! She's only three and she's biracial! How many biracial little girls do you think there are in this town? What the fuck have you and your bullshit detectives been doing all day?"_

_"Mr. Evans, I know this situation can be tough and we are trying the best with can, but if you please just try and understand that it's only been a couple of hours and unfortunately, these things happen. " the detective said in a sympathetic tone. _

_Sam's green eyes darkened as his body shook with anger. "These things happen? These things happen? That's all you have to say to me? How about you tell me that you're looking for my daughter? How about you tell me that you've got something? That you've found her coat or her shoes or her doll or something? I mean, how many missing kids are you looking for right now? Huh? This is MY child! And MY child is missing. And all you can say to me is, 'these things happen.'" Before anyone could stop him, Sam grabbed the detective by the throat and slammed him to the ground._

_"I don't have time for your bullshit! This. Is. My. Daughter. You better find her. You better fucking find her! I swear to god I will flip this town upside down if you don't find my daughter soon." Sam growled at the detective on the ground. Sam's father Dwight and his friends as well as other detectives ran and tried to pry Sam off the detective but Sam had a firm grip on him. It wasn't until Mercedes came outside, due to hearing all the commotion that Sam finally relented. She had walked over silently to him and placed her small hand over his large one, silently communicating with her husband. Sam took one look at Mercedes large, brown eyes and let go of the man. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her husband as he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back as she whispered words of comfort to him. _

_Roz watched the entire exchange with tears streaming down her face. How could this have happened? Who would take this child? How would do this to such a beautiful family? She watched as the detectives tore them apart and arrested Sam, the older man, who she presumed was his father, begging the detectives to let him go and the entire time, they kept their eyes on each other. Mentally telling each other it was going to be ok. Mentally telling each other that no matter what, as long as they had each other, everything was going to be alright._

* * *

The small get together was in full swing. Their friends had completely decorated the house and turned it into a castle fit for a princess. Everyone that they loved was present including some neighbors with their children and some Annabelle's friends from day care. Quinn and her mother in law Donna decided that instead of making a birthday cake, they would instead make a tower of cupcakes for all the little kids. Quinn had also invited Shelby with Quinn and Puck's biological daughter Beth and Puck's younger brother Jake with his friend Ryder and his girlfriend Marley. Artie even came with someone, a girl named Sugar Motta who he said is, "The Sweetest honey dip in all of Lima." Mercedes stood at the top of the stairs in awe, her home looked amazing. It a gigantic scene of pink and green, Annabelle's favorite colors. From the streamers to the balloons to the banner that said 'Happy birthday Annabelle!' in bold letters, to the bouncy castle that Mercedes parents and in laws got for the day, to the music blaring all over the house. Everything was how Mercedes envisioned her daughter's fifth birthday to be, the only thing missing, is her daughter.

Mercedes adjusted her grey and purple tunic maternity dress and made her way down the stairs and into her living room where all her friends sat around, looking at baby pictures. Rachel was the first one to notice Mercedes, she waved her over, patting the empty seat next to her, indicating that she wanted Mercedes to sit next to her but before Mercedes could do that, her doorbell rang. Making her way to the door, she wondered who it could be when everyone else was already there. Plastering on a smile, she opened the door, expecting a neighbor asking for something but instead she came face to face with a beautiful blond stranger.

"Hello!" the blond stranger greeted cheerfully. "I am Savannah Girabaldi. I am a friend of your husband, Sam and we work at the paper together. He told me that you guys would be throwing a party for your little girl and he asked me if I could come."

Mercedes didn't utter a single word. She didn't even care that she was being rude, as far as she was concerned, she knew all of Sam's friends, the ones they shared and the ones from the tire shop. He didn't talk much about working at the paper and he sure as hell didn't mention anything about a gorgeous blond working with him or that they were good friends to the point where Sam felt comfortable enough to invite her to their home on such a special day. They both stood awkwardly at the door, Savannah expecting to be invited in and Mercedes expecting Savannah to go back to where ever the hell she came from. Mercedes mother in law came up behind her, startling them both.

"Hello! I am Mary Evans, I am Sam's mother. And who might you be darlin'?"

Before Savannah could say anything, Mercedes answered for her, "This is Savannah Girabaldi and she works with Sam at the paper. He invited her to Annabelle's birthday party."

"Oh…"Mary dragged on, while giving Savannah the once over. "Well… come on in sugga! We got plenty of food and drinks and music and everything." Mercedes moved to the side so Savannah could enter her home and Mary showed her where she could hang her jacket and where to put her present. Mercedes escorted her to the living room where all her friends were.

"Everyone, this is Savannah Girabaldi and she is a friend of Sam's who works with him at the paper." All the men in the room lowered their heads except Kurt who's face instantly harden at the woman he had met all those months ago at the bar, he leaned over to whisper to Santana, "That's the musty bitch I was telling you about." Savannah took a seat next to Rachel, who instantly grabbed on to Finn's hand. Quinn gave Puck a knowing look as he moved from where was standing near the fireplace to stand next to her, giving her back their son. Uncomfortable, awkward silence filled the living room.

"So…um…where is Sam?" Artie asked.

"He's still changing." Mercedes answered.

More awkward silence.

"Savannah, would you like something to drink?" Mercedes asked her but Savannah politely told her no.

More awkward silence.

"Well, since no one is talking. Finn and I have some news." Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat. She held tighter to her husband's hand as he gave her the nod to speak.

"Finn and I… are pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Rachel exclaimed and the living room erupted with loud cheers for the happy couples, all except Mercedes and Santana who had the same thoughts.

"Well, congratulations osh kosh big schnozz b'gosh. I'm very happy for you, but did you have to make your little announcement today? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow? I mean…talk about trying to steal someone's thunder."

"Rachel… you can steal thunder? That's awesome because Santana and I hate thunder." Brittany remarked as she looked at her friend in awe.

"Santana, we weren't trying to steal anyone's thunder. We're friends and we're all here together so why not make an announcement?" Finn asked in defense of his wife.

"Because today isn't the day for that. We're here for Annabelle and you choose today of all days to tell everyone you're pregnant. Call me crazy but I think that's called stealing someone's thunder."

"Santana, leave them alone. Can't you just be happy for them?" Tina requested.

"I am happy but I think I speak for everyone when I say, that they could have at least waited until tomorrow to tell us."

"Just drop it, Satan." Quinn warned.

"Fine." Santana relented.

"So Savannah is it?" Kurt asked in a curt tone. "How long have you and Sam known each other?"

"Oh, well, for as long as he's been working at the paper. I do the wedding announcements and things of that nature."

"Oh…well… so would you say you guys are good friends?" Tina asked, earning her a look from Mike.

"Yeah… I could say that." She replied with a smile and a slight blush that everyone took notice of.

"Funny…" Santana stated, "We've known Sam a long time now, and not once has he ever mentioned you. I wonder why?"

"I don't know. I think that's a question you should ask him."

"It just seems odd to me you know? I mean you say you guys are _close,_ obviously since he invited you here today. I wanna know, just how close are you two?"

"Alright Santana, that's enough." Quinn jumped in.

"What? It's just a simple question. She says they're close but yet I haven't heard diddly squat about her. If she's such a close friend, why hasn't she ever hung out with us?"

Just as the tension continued to grow, Sam walked in.

"What I miss?" he asked but no one answered. He looked around the room, at all his friends and wondered what the hell happened, when he saw Savannah sitting next to Rachel. He turned his gaze over to his wife, who was giving him a big side eye, along with the other women in the room.

"Hey…Savannah…glad that you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me, Sammy."

Mercedes head whipped around when she heard Savannah call Sam by his nickname. The questions that Santana asked Savannah swam around in her head. Who is this woman? Where did she come from? Why hadn't Sam ever mention working with her? And just how close were they that he felt comfortable enough to invite her to Annabelle's birthday party? Mercedes may not have known much about Savannah but she sure as hell was going to find out. The tension in the living room was so thick you could cut with a knife.

"So… should we play some games?" Mike asked as he tried to lighten the mood, but Mercedes got up and excused herself without another word. Mercedes made her way back up to her bedroom with Sam close on her heels.

"Mercedes…what happened downstairs? I mean you just got up and left the party." He asked as he closed the door.

Mercedes, who was pacing back and forth, whipped around to face her husband.

"Sammy? She calls you Sammy? Really? You let her call you Sammy?"

"Mercy… you call me Sammy. What is the problem?"

"I am your wife!" Mercedes exclaimed. She walked over to her husband and stood directly in front of him. "Are you sleeping her Sam? Huh? Are you?"

"Are you serious Mercedes? Are you seriously asking me that? Haven't I dedicated my life to you? Aren't I here every night with you? We took vows Mercedes and those vows mean something to me. They weren't just words; they are what I still feel in my heart."

"Then why is she here? What is she doing here Sam?"

"Cedes', she my friend. I can't have friends that aren't inside of our circle?"

"Of course you can but… I mean, what am I supposed to think? Never once have you ever mentioned knowing her, not even in passing. And then she shows up today, acting as if you've guys been buddies for years. And it also doesn't help that she's gorgeous. I mean… look at her… she's what people expect you to be with. She's what people want you to be with. You don't think I hear what people say about me? What people say about our marriage? I hear the whispers and the backtalk. That boy could do so much better. Why is he with a girl like that? I bet she got pregnant on purpose; no girl that looks like her can ever get a guy like him."

Cupping her face, Sam kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss started off small but it grew more intense by the second, causing both parties to moan into each other's mouth. Stopping for air, Sam pulled away and looked into his beautiful wife's face.

"You're right baby, that is who people expect me to be with. But do you know who I want to be with?" He tilted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. "You. I don't want those other women, I want you. I didn't mention Savannah because she isn't worth bringing up. You are the woman I married, the woman who I share a home and life with, the woman who, gave me the most precious little girl in the world and is about to give me another one. They don't do it for me Mercy, you do. You are my wife, you are my soul mate. You are my light; my safe place to land. They will never mean anything to me, ever. If I don't have you by my side, then I have no one." He gave her his famous crooked smile that she loved so much. Mercedes smiled in spite of the tears.

Sighing, Mercedes said, "I'm sorry babe, I just… I don't know what is happening to me today. First the little girl at the supermarket and then this chick showing up at my house, I don't know where my head is today. I just…"

"Hey, it's ok. Today just happens to be one of those days." He rested his chin on her head and rocked her gently back and forth.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Mercy."

Just as they were about to share another kiss, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Mercedes father opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you too…but there is someone downstairs for you."

"Can't it wait daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"No baby… I don't think it can." He answered back cryptically. Mercedes and Sam took one look at each other and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. Once they reached the ground floor of the house, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing on their front porch, was a Hispanic police officer with a grim look on his face.

Time felt like it stopped and a feeling a dread filled the air. Why are they here? What do they want? It has been months since they had heard anything from the police or from their private investigator.

"Can we help you Mr. Officer?" Sam asked them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I am detective David Martinez with the Lima police department and… I have some information regarding your daughter's disappearance."

* * *

**welp lol. so yay or nay? did you like it? did you hate it? did it live up to your expectations? what do you think the police have found out? leave me a review letting me know what you guys thought. **

**dont worry, the next chapter is almost ready. ya'll should have it by this weekend.**

**Much love,**

**Tay :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Ok so, i decided to write this chapter because my darling rose is a genius and since so many of you have been wondering who the kidnapper is, i hope this chapter answer some questions. consider this a like...a gift from me to you. it took me a while to write this because i have never written something like this. i hope you like it. also, this is written in first person, meaning that it's the kidnapper speaking to you guys, the readers. **

**thank you to my lovely beta reesie for being the best - love ya girl :)**

**Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

**ok im done rambling - enjoy chapter 8**

**:)**

* * *

_What does it mean to be a mother? Does giving birth make you a mother? Does carrying a child make you a mother? I am going to give you a simple answer. No. It doesn't._

_Being a mother takes hard work and dedication. It takes missing days off from work because your child caught bronchitis. It means turning your pockets inside and out just so they could take dancing classes and explore the arts. It's called self-sacrifice. Motherhood involves listening to your child, spending quality time with your child, making sure your child is safe. Making sure they are in good health. I am a mother. I may not have given birth to her but Annabelle is mine._

_Some people might say what I've done is wrong but you don't know me or what I've been through. Those two took everything from me! Especially that bitch. Who does Mercedes Jones think she is? Walking around Lima like she owns the place? Why does she get to have everything? Why does she get to live the life that was destined for me? Why does she get to have Sam? What does he see in her fat ass? What, she thinks that because Obama won that give her free reign to act like her shit don't stink? No! The answer is no! _

_When you hear kidnapper, you think the person might be suffering from some sort of delusional state of mind or something. That the person who did it, couldn't possibly be thinking right when they abduct a child. Well I'm here to put all of that to rest. I am not a kidnapper, Annabelle was taken from ME and all I did was take her back. Mercedes didn't deserve this child, this is my baby and I don't care what anyone else has to say. _

_They say that, when a person commits a "crime," it's best to look into their background to see if they had any similar instances but my record is squeaky clean. I wasn't abandoned as a child and I wasn't ever beaten or suffered any kind of mistreatment. In fact, I had one of the best childhoods around. Growing up an only child, I had everything I could ever want. I had money and attention and great parents and amazing friends. _

_It wasn't until my parents moved from Salt Lake City, Utah to Lima, Ohio that my life took a horrible turn for the worst. It was like I was put into a whirlpool of disaster. Popularity didn't matter anymore, being the pretty girl didn't matter anymore. My parents money and no matter how much I flaunted it, didn't matter. I lost the part in the school play; I got kicked out the cheerleading squad when it was discovered I planted laxatives in the opposing team's morning coffee. I thought I was doing the team a disservice but I guess not everyone thinks like me. _

_But then I met him, and he changed my life forever. His beautiful lips and gorgeous green eyes and his muscular body were a plus but what drew me in was his personality, his caring nature. He wasn't afraid to show off his dork side, he wasn't afraid to look like a complete fool because he was just living life for him. His impressions, his voice works, his drawings and love of comics and sci fi movies. Granted I had never even heard of Avatar or what the hell Na'vi was, but if it meant being closer to him then so be it, I would learn that shit. Sam Evans was it for me. _

_I remember the first time I had talked to my blond Adonis. I was having a particularly bad day. It was storming outside and my car wouldn't start, meaning I had to catch the public school bus with the peasants at McKinley High School. While I was trying to get off the stupid yellow thing, I lost my footing and fell in the mud, ruining my cheerios uniform. Since I didn't have any clothes in my locker because I took them home to wash; I had to borrow these cheap Costo brand clothes in the lost and found. Till this day, I still cringe just thinking about it. Even Jacob Ben Israel, who was the biggest loser in school made fun of me. _

_Eventually I found myself, crying alone in the auditorium when I heard a deep voice behind me._

_"Hey… are you alright?" I turned around to see this blond… god walking towards me. His strut was slow and delicate, almost as if he was floating. He was built and muscular but not the disgusting Jersey Shore type and he had bright blond hair and the biggest lips this side of the Midwest and those eyes, it was as if he was looking through my soul. I couldn't speak. For the first time in my life, I was absolutely speechless. Realizing I looked a hot, ratched mess, I quickly wiped my face and ran my fingers through my hair._

_"Yeah…" I answered. "I'm alright… just having a horrible ass day." _

_"I know how you feel. I've definitely have had some pretty bad days. " He said as he made his way towards me and sat down in the seat next to me. God he even smelled good! It was the scent of aftershave, sandpaper and something else…must have been his natural scent._

_"Yeah… well, today is one for the books because I never thought I would have a day like today. Things like this don't happen to me." I said, bitterly._

_"I'm sure they don't but don't think the world is out to get you just because something doesn't go your way. Listen, you're human and humans make mistakes. Sometimes you have really good days and sometimes you have really bad days, it just so happens that today happen to be a bad day. Don't let it get you down puddin'. Look on the bright side, you're alive and healthy and beautiful and a face like this doesn't need to have tears streaming down from it."_

_I couldn't believe he called me beautiful! He actually said I was beautiful. Sure I had heard it from other guys but when he said, I felt something change in me… I can't explain what it was… but it was something serious. I lowered my head as a deep blush filled my face and he placed his finger under my chin to make me look at him and I swear I got lost in his gorgeous, bright green eyes._

_"Keep your chin up ok? I know today hasn't been the best for you but I promise, it'll get better."_

_I felt myself getting lost in his eyes when someone rudely interrupted us._

_"Hey fish face! Come help me with these lights!" a voice rang out from somewhere behind the stage. _

_"I guess that's my cue. I'm part of the projection crew for the school play A Midsummer night's dream." He got up from his seat and began to walk towards the stage when he turned around and said, "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans."_

_Before I could respond, the voice from behind the stage, yelled again._

_"Do I need to get a fish hook or something? Come on Lisa Rinna! I don't have all day!" _

_After that, I had tried everything in my power to get him to notice me but nothing ever worked. I thought being that with me being a cheerio and him a titan, it would get me in but whenever I would try to talk to him, he would be mobbed with like 1000 people trying to talk to him and congradulate him a good game, but i couldn't be mad at him for that, my baby is so talented. I even tried to join the school play but this girl in an ugly angora sweater and big ass beak nose told me that I couldn't audition because all spots were full; I was almost tempted to tell her that her nose was so big; it could all save us from the incoming rapture but… I felt like being nice, so I let it go. Then I heard he was in something called glee club, and I was tempted to join… but I don't get down with singing show tunes. _

_It wasn't until a sign from god showed up in the form of a writing assignment in our English class. My ears immediately perked up when I heard partners. This was my chance! This was my opportunity! This is what I needed! All I had to do was make my move but then a major curve ball was thrown in my way. Before I even had the chance to put my pencil down, I saw Sam get up and make his way over to some fat girl in the corner, at first I didn't think anything of it until I saw him reach over and rub her cheek. _

_What the hell was he doing? Who the hell is she? What hell was going on? I felt my blood start to boil and I am pretty sure there was fire dancing in my eyes. As if it couldn't get any worse, he leaned down and kissed her! And she kissed him back! I felt my world crashing around me. I felt like someone had completely sucker punched me in the face. This couldn't be happening. No. it isn't possibly. He's in a relationship? With HER? My life was never the same after that._

_Suddenly, she was everywhere he was. They sat together at lunch, she cheered for him at all his football games, and they held hands in the hallway, kissed at her locker, EVERYWHERE! It was freaking overkill. Then if it didn't shove the knife in deeper, they were always together outside of school. Whenever I heard him talking to one of his friends, it was always, "I'm hanging with Mercy tonight." Or "Mercedes and I got plans at bredstix." Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes. That's all I fucking heard! _

_Some people might say that I'm envious and jealous of Mercedes but I can rest assure you that I am not. What I feel for Mercedes Jones isn't jealousy and envy, oh no; it's pure, unadulterated hate. It's bad to say you hate someone but I do. I hate her. I'm a good person, I deserve to be happy, I deserve someone to love me, some people might not understand my way of thinking but I don't care. Before you think that all I've been doing is stalking them, let me just tell you that I tried to move on. I found an amazing man that loved me and cared for me. He took really good care of me, but he wasn't Sam. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't let Sam go. I had to do something, I had to let Sam know how I felt, and it was a shot in the dark but hey? Why not? But by the time I had decided to make my move, Sam and Mercedes had gotten married. I knew I had lost him forever. I had lost. Again. _

_It isn't easy living in a town like Lima where everyone knew everyone and everywhere you go, you see the same people, so I decided to move back to Salt Lake. I was all set to go but for some nagging reason, something told me to stay for a little while longer. I had just left work when I decided to get some gas so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning, when I saw a familiar car pull up a couple of spaces away from me. I didn't pay much mind to it, until I saw that it was Mercedes and her daughter. I felt my blood start to boil as I watched them interact. That should have been me! _

_I sat in my car, just stewing when I realized I still hadn't pumped any gas. I stepped out of my car when I saw her. The little girl had stepped outside unnoticed. Mercedes was still inside chatting and the little girl just walked out. I mean, she just completely ignored her daughter. I mean…anyone could just…snatch her up… and then… a light bulb went off. _

_"Hey sweetheart. What you doing out here by yourself?" I asked her as I walked towards her. _

_"My mama is inside but she won't gimme no ice cuwem." She was so adorable. With her giant green eyes and her big lips that she most certainly got from her daddy, she could charm the pants out off of anyone. _

_"Oh baby girl… I'm sorry… I can take you to get some ice cream if you want." _

_Annabelle bit her lip and looked back at the dunkin donuts. She turned back around and whispered, "My mama said I'm not o'pposed to talw to stwangers. She said stwangers is bad people."_

_"Sweetheart, I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of your daddy and he has the ice cream for you."_

_The little girl's eyes light up at the sound of her daddy. "weally? My daddy has ice cuwem?"_

_"Yes baby, but you have to be really quiet ok? You can't tell mama anything or she'll eat it all. Now come with me, so daddy can give you the ice cream."_

_The little girl ran to me and jumped in my arms, I carried her to my car and buckled her in and then I was off. I couldn't believe it! it was that simple! I couldn't believe I actually did it! That night when I got home, I turned on the TV and the first thing I saw was Annabelle's picture on the evening news. Friends and Family of the couple spoke to reporters about Annabelle, wishing she would come home. I almost felt bad… almost. _

_I knew we couldn't live in Lima; it was a really small town and with Annabelle's face all over the news, I knew someone was bound to see us. So I knew I had to get the hell outta dodge. I packed what I could, jumped in my car and spent almost 2 days driving from my apartment in Lima to my grandmother's cabin in Salt Lake City. Once I had finally arrived, I had to think of a plan, and a good one, because I was now responsible for this little girl and she was probably frightened and hungry or something. _

_Things were rough at first, she cried every day for her mommy and daddy, begging to be taken home and I tried my hardest to not lose my cool but I just couldn't take it anymore. One day, after a long agonizing day at work, I was lying in bed and Annabelle came into my room crying, asking me to take her to her mommy and daddy. I assured her that I was her mommy now and that she was home but all she did was cry harder, I really wasn't in the mood to hear her screaming. I told her to calm down and go have a nap and the little chicken snapped! Have you ever seen a little three year old throw a temper tantrum? It's the worst thing in the world. She wailed her life away. She screamed and kicked and hit me and bit me and I didn't know how to handle it! Before I thought about it, I grabbed her by her arms and I shook her. _

_At this point I know what you must think of me, but I want you to know that I would NEVER hit a child. Annabelle is my pride and joy and I would never strike her, no matter how frustrated I got with her. I didn't mean to shake her but I had no other choice! I had to get her to stop screaming! She immediately stopped her screaming and started at me with her large green eyes. That look shook me to my core; I still have nightmares about it. After that she stopped fussing and life got a little easier. _

_It was never my intention to move back, but then one day I get a phone call from my father telling me that my mom has cancer and that she doesn't have much longer to live. So, here I am, back in Lima. Back in the same place I started. I had to be very careful about going outside with Annabelle. Nearly a year later and people were still talking about it; I guess things like this don't die down._

_I made sure that if I absolutely had to, I would keep Annabelle as close to me as I could, so I dyed and cut her hair, I know it wouldn't change her appearance much but I didn't have much of a choice. I hate Lima, this isn't a home for me and it isn't a home for my daughter. I knew I ran the risk of possibly running into Sam or Mercedes or any of their friends and one of them possibly recognizing me. I mean, we didn't hang out in the same circles and we didn't have the same friends but that doesn't mean that I won't see them at like the grocery store something. I was actually kind of happy that I hadn't run into them at all but then, of course, the little bubble that is my life burst when I decided to go and visit a friend and I saw them leaving the maternity ward._

_They're having another baby? Are they serious? He got her fat ass pregnant again? What the hell does he see in her? What the hell does he want with her? She isn't even that pretty. Annabelle got her looks from her father, not her finger lickin' mama. I felt my blood start to boil as I saw their happy faces. It infuriates me to know that after all this time, they are still together. I was hoping that Sam would have left her when he realized she obviously wasn't that good of a mother if she let her baby get kidnapped. It's alright though. Clearly those two didn't learn the first time, so I guess I'm gonna have to teach them another lesson. _

_So now you know my side of the story. Honestly, I don't really care what any of you think about me. I did what I had to do. Some of you are parents yourselves; wouldn't you want to protect your own children? I am protecting mine. I have to do what I have to do. Whether you think it's wrong or not, I was left with no choice. They should have listened. She shouldn't have gotten in the way of our love but she didn't care and she took a Sam from me. and now I have Annabelle and pretty soon, I'll have Sam. Don't doubt me, I will have Sam and I will have that new baby. Mark my words._

* * *

**and there you have it! what did you guys think? did you like it? did you hate it? **

**i hope that you guys liked this gift from me to you and i hope that this cleared up any questions. **

**review and let me know what you guys think.**

**chapter 9 should be ready soon - i promise it won't be long**

**thanks for reading**

**Much love**

**Tay :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! OK so the last chapter you guys finally got hear from the kidnapper and what her intentions are and why she did what she did and I have to say lol, you guys are hilarious lol. Some of you got it and some of you are close but need a little bit of a push in the right direction. I loved reading all your reviews and guesses on who it could be lol, especially zeejack lmao. Thank you all so much for the positive response. I was a little apprehensive about it because I didn't know if you guys would be down for something like that but you liked it so thank you very much :) I also want to thank everyone that continues to read this story and those that favored it and follow it, new and old, thank you. Also, I'm sorry this took so long, RL is serious and I just entered my senior year of college so you know how that goes lol. **

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter and it basically sets the pace for the rest of the story. **

**I want to thank my lovely beta Reesie for being amazing and for being the best beta and the best friend on the world - Love you much girl, thank you for putting up with my madness lol.**

**Ok I'm done rambling, **

**On to chapter 9**

* * *

_Mercedes lay in her bed with her feet propped on a few pillows as she watched the ratchedness that is The Maury Show. Mercedes wouldn't be caught dead watching a show like that, she didn't even know they showed it in Ohio, but there she was, lying in bed watching another woman accuse another man of being the father. She rested her hand on her 9 month pregnant belly while she shook her head at the mess of it all. So Shantelica was accusing Ray Ray of being the father of her baby Appleonia. Ray Ray says she's a hoe and that she slept with everyone in their town, Shantelica says that Ray Ray was her first and that they were in love. Surprise! Surprise! Ray Ray isn't the father! Mercedes rolled her eyes as she flipped the channel._

_Sam walked into his bedroom as his wife continued to absentmindedly flip through the channels. He didn't say anything as he took in her form, a small, loopy smile gracing his beautiful face. In the last months of Mercedes pregnancy, he had caught himself staring at her for no reason. Mercedes was simply glowing. She was wearing a pale pink maternity dress that complimented her chocolate skin and her hair was bone straight with a part in the middle. Without saying a word, Sam removed his jacket and shoes and climbed into bed with his wife. He draped an arm over her large belly and placed his head on her chest, the sound of her rhythmic heartbeat was like music to his ears. Mercedes got tired of flipping through channel after channel, eventually turning off the TV and placing the remote on her nightstand in a huff._

_"TV shows suck now." Mercedes said with a pout which made Sam laugh. _

_"Yeah, they do. There used to be that good show Glee but then that shit went to hell once Amber Riley left. I mean, it just nosedived, especially after they broke up the relationship she had on the show with Chord Overstreet."_

_"Yeah the show was never the same after that. But I guess it all worked out. They got married and now they have their own show on bravo with her friend Chris Colfer. I forgot the name but I know the tag line is 'We make Culture.'_

_"Yeah… it's actually a pretty awesome show." Sam agreed. "I made something for you." Sam got up from the bed and walked over to his computer desk. He came back to the bed, IPOD and Beats Headphones in his hands. _

_"I made you a playlist baby." Mercedes smiled wide at her adoring husband. It was the littlest things that Mercedes loved most about Sam. When he would randomly just pick up flowers for her or just call her during the day to see how she was doing or when without even telling him that she had a bad day, he would come home and run her a bath or give her a foot massage. He stretched the headphones as much as they could and placed them on her belly. Mercedes took the IPOD from Sam to look at the song selection. Her giant smile was quickly replaced by a frown._

_"Sam…what kind of playlist is this?" She asked him._

_"What? It's a good playlist. I made it for you myself." He replied._

_"Sam… this isn't a playlist for a baby." Mercedes shook her head._

_"Yes it is!" He countered_

_"Sammy… Star Trek: The Final Frontier? The Star wars theme? Jurassic Park? Baby… this is a playlist for you." Mercedes paused and then her eyes grew as wide as saucers before she threw her head back, and let out a laugh so loud, she snorted. _

_"Full house? Sam! I… can't…believe…you… put the theme…to…full…house…" Mercedes said in between laughs. The look on Sam's face made the situation even more hilarious. _

_"Mercy…it's not funny… I worked really hard to put this playlist together…" Sam said with a pout. "Besides, the song has sentimental value. Remember that was the only thing we could watch when we first moved in? Remember how we couldn't get any other channel and that's all they played?"_

_"Aww baby, come here." Mercedes stretched her arms out to Sam, but all he did was cross his arms across his chest in defeat. "Sammy… baby I'm sorry. Of course I remember. It was either Full House or I Love Genie or the Munsters. Come here baby, I'm sorry. "Sam walked over to his side of the bed, into the arms of his wife. They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other's company._

_"Whatever happened to predictability?"_

_"Shut up, Mercy."_

_"The milk man, the paper boy, evening T.V"_

_"Stop singing the song, Mercy."_

_"You miss your old familiar friends, but waiting just around the bend."_

_"I'm warning you, Mercedes Patrice."_

_"Everywhere you look!"_

_"Mercedes!" Sam jumped up and began to attack his wife with his pillow. She tried to block it out but with her huge, pregnant belly, she could barely move. She put her arms up in defense and she giggled loudly. _

_"Oh!" Mercedes yelled as she grabbed the sides of her stomach. Sam immediately stopped the assault and looked at his wife with a frighten glare._

_"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you going into labor? Do you want me to call the doctor? Your mother? Kurt? Oh my god Mercedes! Talk to me!" Sam remarked in a frantic tone._

_"Wait…just give me a second…"Before she knew it, a loud burp escaped her mouth. Mercedes covered her mouth to stop the giggles. "It must have been those burritos I had with Tina earlier." _

_Sam shook his head and laughed at his wife. Leave it to her to nearly give him a heart attack. He laid down back down and rubbed her stomach._

_"How are you today? Has she been a handful?" _

_"Well, she seems to like sitting on my bladder all day. Do you know I've made 5 trips to the bathroom in the span of 10 minutes? That isn't normal Sam."_

_"Aww baby, don't worry. We got just one more week, and then she'll be here with us, not letting us sleep." He paused and then said. "I can't wait to hold her." Sam had a faraway look in his eye and a small smile graced his face. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It was all happening so fast! It seemed like just yesterday they were getting married and now they are starting a new phase in their lives. _

_"This is nice." Mercedes remarked as she ran her hands through his short blond hair._

_"Yes… it is…"_

_"We might as well enjoy the silence now because once this one comes home, there is no sleeping and if she is anything like you, we are definitely not getting any sleep." Mercedes laughed as Sam turned around with a frown._

_"What do you mean anything like me?" He asked._

_"Babe… if she has your energy and your love of all things dorky, then I can expect to be woken up in the middle of the night to watch midnight screenings of The Twilight Zone."_

_"Mercy… are you always going to hold that against me? I said I was sorry! I couldn't sleep!_

_"Yeah, Yeah, Mr. Evans, whatever you say."_

* * *

Mercedes and Sam hadn't stepped into a police station since they had reported Annabelle's disappearance. The Lima police department had assured them that they would try their hardest to find Annabelle, but the search had been a dub. They had questioned everyone the couple knew, people they didn't know and everyone in between but no one ever gave any credible information. Every sound in the police station seemed to be amplified. The sound of Mercedes heels clicking on the tile floor, the incessant ringing of the telephones, the sound of the bars of the jail doors slamming shut, everything was front and center.

In all the years that Detective Martinez had been on the force, he had never had to deal with a case like this. Sure he's arrested people for drugs and robberies and all sorts of other crimes but the abduction of a child? Never.

Detective Martinez led them to a private room, where they could talk in amongst themselves. The couple took a seat at the table next to each other while the detective sat across from them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans," He began, "I brought you here today because there is a possibility that we might have a lead in your daughter's abduction."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and then looked back at the detective. "What do you have?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have reason to believe that the person, who took your daughter, might have moved back to Lima."

"How do you know that?"

"We received an anonymous tip this morning from someone saying they know who the person is and that they might have moved back into town. They also told us that Mercedes should be very careful now that she is pregnant again. "

"What? Do you think whoever did this is going to harm our new baby?" Mercedes asked.

"At this point Ma'am, we have to take as much precaution as possible. Obviously this person knows you still live in Lima and that you are now carrying another child. It's best if we don't take any chances." He replied.

"So you're telling me, that there is a possibility Annabelle might be in Lima?" Sam asked.

"It is a very strong possibility, Mr. Evans."

The couple was silent as they let the news sink in. this was good and bad news. Good because they finally had something to go on. Bad because they knew that they still weren't out of the woods. Annabelle still hadn't been found and until she was, they couldn't let their guard down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, we have spoken to every single person we can think of. The only people that we haven't questioned are your close friends. Do you think that maybe they had anything to do with this?"

Mercedes face hardened as she looked at the detective. Was he serious? Their friends? Taking their baby? No.

"No detective, our friends wouldn't do this. We see them all the time; we speak to them all the time. Why would they do this?"

"Well, its public knowledge that your friends Santana Lopez along with her girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel and his fiancée, Blaine Anderson, have been fighting with the state of Ohio to give them the legal right to adopt children as same sex couples. Could it be a possibility that maybe, they have ill feelings toward you and your family and maybe they have taken Annabelle?"

Mercedes rose from her seat in anger, "Are you insane? You are accusing our best friends of taking Annabelle? These are people who I consider my family. Kurt and I have known each other since Pre K. Yes, they have been fighting the state, but that has NOTHING to do with Annabelle. They loved her just as much as we do. They were just as hurt as we are. You don't know them, you don't know anything! Instead of questioning us, why do you go out and find my daughter?"

"Mrs. Evans please calm down! It was just a question! We can't be too sure about certain things; we have to look into everything." Detective Martinez begged.

Mercedes was livid! How dare this bastard accuse her friends of taking her daughter? Who the hell was he? Where did he get the nerve to actually say that? Mercedes stormed out of the private room with Sam on her heels. She practically ran from the police station to the car parked outside. She jumped in the car and slammed the door. The nerve of that man! How dare he? Mercedes beat the steering wheel in frustration; she was imagining that her steering wheel was the stupid detective. Mercedes nearly drove away when she realized that she was alone in the car, just then the door swung open and Sam climbed in.

The couple was silent as Mercedes drove them home. Sam was just as mad as her but she reacted before he could. Just like Mercedes, he considered his friends family. They are always there for him, back in high school when his parents lost their jobs and they were homeless for a while, Sam had to sell most of his possessions. His beloved guitar that he grandfather had given to him, a priceless heirloom, went to some random pawn shop for a measly one hundred dollars. When the glee club found out, they all chipped in and bought it back for him. He had to grow up at an early age, he didn't get to do most of the things that regular teenagers got to do. While they party their lives away every weekend, he was delivering pizza's just to be able to make enough money to buy groceries for that week. Glee club had been a godsend to him; Mercedes had been a godsend to him. She had stopped by every day and helped out as much as she could. From babysitting to making the family dinner to carpooling, she helped with everything. He could go to them for everything. When he needed a large dose of reality, Kurt and Santana were right there, when he needed bro time, he had Mike, Blaine, Artie, Finn and Puck to count on. When he needed a female's perspective on things, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Rachel were his go to girls.

They took the loss of Annabelle almost as hard as they did, they had all immediately falling in love with the little girl, each taking turns helping babysit her while Sam and Mercedes worked or went to school or needed to just get away. The idea that one of their friends would actually take Annabelle was absurd.

Finally arriving at their home, Sam got out of the car first and went around and helped Mercedes out. They walked towards their home but Sam paused at the door.

"Babe… do we tell them what the police said? About being cautious around our friends?" Sam asked.

"I think we should tell them, they have a right to know how the Lima PD is operating. I mean really? They had the nerve accusing my damn family and shit. I'm not standing for it. I am worried about Santana though, she might flip and kill someone, she's already on edge with this whole fighting the state thing, and this might send her over."

Before Sam could respond, the door swung open, revealing Santana with Beth on her hip.

"Wheezy! Guppy! I was wondering what happened. Come on in and fill us in."

They walked in the house and followed Santana towards the living room where their friends still sat. Sheila and Mary had appointed themselves in charge and decided to cut the party short, sending all the guest home with apologizes and cupcakes.

Mercedes made her way to an empty chair and sat down; Sam stood behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

"So, what happened?" Artie asked.

"Well… the police might have gotten a lead. There is a possibility that, the person who took Annabelle might have moved back to Lima, so Annabelle might actually be close." All the friends began to talk at once, each speaking over each other.

"Well this is good news, isn't it? I mean. You guys finally got something. But yet… you seem upset, Mercedes. What's wrong?" Tina asked.

Mercedes took deep breath, "Well… the detective insinuated that… Annabelle might have been taken…by one of you guys…"

"What? That is insane! Who do they think took her?" Rachel asked.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and then he said, "Well… they think Santana and Brittany along with Kurt and Blaine might have taken Annabelle."

"What?! They accused us?! Are those detectives crazy?" Kurt jumped up from his seat and began to pace around the living room. Blaine tried to calm him down but he was just as upset as Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, please calm down." Blaine begged.

"No Blaine! Those stupid fucking cops! How can they even fix their mouths to say we would do something like this? Don't they know anything? Don't they know how much we are ALL affected by this? I mean really? How can they be that stupid?"

"That's crazy guys. I can't believe they actually said that. I can't believe they actually think one of us would take Annabelle." Puck said.

Santana shook her head as she made her way over to Mercedes. She kneeled in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"Mercedes… you are my best friend. You are more than a best friend. You are my sister. You've been there for me whenever I needed you. You were the first person I came out to; you let me stay with you when my family kicked me out. I could turn to you for anything and I know you would never judge me. My entire life, I've never had someone care about me the way you do. I've never had someone look out for me the way you have. To take me under your wing the way you have. I've become a better person because of you and all of our friends.

Those cops… they're idiots for thinking something like that. Annabelle meant the world to me, the day she went missing; it felt like a giant piece of my heart was gone. I watched you deliver her. I hugged her minutes after she was born. I looked into her eyes and I saw this light, this presence. I saw you and I saw Sam. I want you to know that I would NEVER do something like that. Ever. Watching you two go through this is so painful and it kills me because there is nothing I can do to stop it. I wish I could make this go away for you. I wish I knew who the person was so I can hurt them for hurting the only people in the world who care about me so much. You two are the reason I'm fighting so hard. I want what you two have. I want to see that light; I want my child to look at me the same way Annabelle looked at you. I watched you after you gave birth. I saw how you looked at her, like she was this delicate doll you got for Christmas. I want that. I want that delicate doll. I am so sorry Mercedes. I am so unbelievably sorry this happened to you." Santana breaking down in front of everyone to everyone by surprised. She was always so strong willed and so hard edge that when she finally did show her softer side, no one is ever prepared for it.

A tear slid down Mercedes face and she looked at her friend. "Santana, I could never think that about you. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think you would take Annabelle from us. EVER. And the same goes for Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and all you guys. You guys are my family and family sticks together." Mercedes bent down and wrapped her arms around her friend, assuring her that, no matter what, they will always be friends.

* * *

_"Annabelle Marie! Get in here and eat your breakfast!" Mercedes yelled from the kitchen in her home, towards her daughter's playroom down the hall. When Mercedes and Sam purchased the house, they had discovered the empty room and didn't know what do with it. They had their bedroom and the extra room for their baby and of course the laundry room but what on earth were they going to do with an extra room? It was in fact Brittany who had come up with the idea to give Annabelle a playroom because, "No Princess should have to share her living quarters with peasants." Annabelle spent hours in that room, playing dress up and hosting tea parties with all her dolls and stuffed animals. She loved that room so much; they had no choice but to add a bed to it because she refused to sleep in her own room._

_"Now Mercy, you know dang well you don't have to tell that child to eat anything." Sam said while walking into the kitchen with his work boots in hand. He set them on the floor and took a seat at the table. _

_"I know, but she's been in the room all morning and it's going to get cold." She paused and looked at her husband with a sad smile. She had hoped that they could spend the day together at home. Since she had the day off, she wanted to just stay in with her family and watch movies or something but since Finn was on his honeymoon, Sam had to fill in for him. _

_"Sammy…" she cooed as she sat in the chair next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you really have to go in today? Can't they get someone else to fill in for Finn? You aren't the only person working at Hummel's Tires and Lubes."_

_"I know baby, but you know Burt doesn't trust that many people with his shop, especially after he hurt his back. Besides, we need the money. It's only for a couple of hours ok? I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." They shared a sweet kiss that was quickly interrupted by their daughter as she nosily made her way into the kitchen, teddy bear in tow._

_"Morning, Bellabear." Sam smiled fondly at his little girl. She still wore her onesie Minnie Mouse footed pajamas and her hair stuck out in every which way. Her bright green eyes were shining and her cheeks showed a bright hint of pink, signally that she had been having one heck of an adventure in her playroom._

_"Mownin Daddy." She said with her mouth full of waffles. _

_"What do my girls have planned for today?"_

_"Well, nothing really. We might head out later; maybe do some shopping or something? By the way, when you get home, we need to talk about the p-u-p-p-y."_

_"Mercedes…" Sam gave her an alarmed look as his eyes darted to his daughter who was trying to feed her teddy bear some of her waffle._

_"Sam…she's three, she has no idea what we're talking about." Mercedes shook her head at him as she drank her coffee. _

_After finishing breakfast, Sam kissed his girls goodbye and went off to work, leaving Mercedes and Annabelle to their own adventures. After doing the laundry and cleaning up the house, Mercedes decided to go into town and run some errands. Buckling Annabelle into her car seat, the two girls set off for their journey; happily singing along to nursery rhymes in the car. _

_"Mama! I'm Hungwy!" Annabelle exclaimed from the backseat. That child was a bottomless pit. For a three year old, she could out eat anyone; even Puck._

_"You are? Well alright, let's stop somewhere and get you some ice cream or something ok?" She asked her daughter._

_"Ok Mama." Mercedes drove around looking for a place to eat, but couldn't find anything but a gas station with a Dunkin Donuts attached to it. "Well I guess this will do for now, at least we can get food and I can add some gas to this car." Pulling into the parking lot, Mercedes parked as close to the entrance as she could. Walking hand in hand with her daughter to the Dunkin Donuts, they continued to sing nursery rhymes together, getting fond looks from the other customers._

_Mercedes walked up to the counter and smiled at the server. "Hello, can I please have six dozen glazed donuts and six dozen strawberry frosted donuts for the little one here." Mercedes ran her hand through her daughter's curls as the cashier rang her up._

_"Mama looks! Ice cuwem! Mama let's get ice cuwem!" Annabelle let go of her mother's hand and ran to the fridges where the ice creams and the ice cream cakes were. She pressed her face against the cold door, making her nose itch, eliciting a giggle from her._

_"Bellabear, I'm already getting you donuts besides we have ice cream at home."_

_"But mama… I want ice cuwem now!" Annabelle whined._

_"Annabelle Marie I said no."_

_Mercedes turned back to the cashier and apologized. "How much are the donuts?"_

_"They are 3.99 plus tax ma'am. Would you like anything else? For an extra dollar you can get a small caramel latte."_

_"No, I think I'm ok." as the cashier rung her up, Mercedes dug into her bag and handed her the credit card. It took Mercedes less than a second to discover her daughter wasn't by her side._

_"Annabelle? Baby? Annabelle come on! Mama doesn't have time to play hide and seek!" Mercedes walked around the Dunkin Donuts but didn't see her daughter anywhere. A feeling a dread came over and she continued to walk around the establishment. _

_"Annabelle Marie Evans! This is NOT funny! Come out right now!" Mercedes ran outside to her car but she wasn't there either. _

_"Annabelle!" She continued to scream her name but all she got was silence in return. She ran back into the Dunkin Donuts, frantically asking everyone if they had seen her daughter but everyone said no. Mercedes felt the room spin as vile began to gather in her throat. The faces became hazy as her knees got weak. This couldn't be happening! No! No her child! This wasn't happening. This had to be a dream. Mercedes pulled out her cellphone and called her husband. _

_"Sam! Sam baby! She's gone! Annabelle is gone!_

* * *

_The next day_

Mercedes walked down the small, narrow halls of Miss Holliday's day care center. She began to reminisce about the first day she took Annabelle there. She had been so anxious about it, she wasn't used to leaving her daughter with strangers but bills are bills and they needed to be paid. She talked it over with her husband for nearly a month before they decided that Annabelle needed to be in a place with other children, it was all in the process of growing up.

On her first day, Sam had opted to stay in the car, something about not being ready to see his little baby off in the world, but all it earned him was a side eyed from his wife. As Mercedes walked hand in hand with her daughter to the establishment, it felt more and more like she was walking in cement. Was she really ready for this? Leaving her with someone she doesn't know. Mercedes didn't believe in outside babysitters, she always left her daughter with either her mother or mother in law or her friends, she just didn't trust strangers.

Finally stopping in front of the classroom door, Mercedes began to straighten out her daughters clothes, choking back tears as she realized that first the first time in three years, she wasn't spending her day with Annabelle.

_"Alright baby girl, this is it. Now don't be scared ok. If you have any problems, just tell Ms. Holliday and she'll call me and I'll take you home." Mercedes leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, her natural scent, along with the lavender lotion and body wash that Rachel got her, invaded Mercedes nostril. _

_Annabelle placed her chubby, little hands on her mom's face and kissed her nose like Mercedes always did to her. _

_"Mama… don't be sad. I'll be ok. I'm a big guwl now. I gotas go with big kids and leawn. I love you mama." _ _Mercedes grabbed her hand and held tight to it, almost as if, if she lets go, Annabelle would float away forever._

Mercedes hadn't even noticed she was crying until she saw the tears stain her blouse. "Get a grip, Mercedes," She chastised herself. For a moment, Mercedes completely forgot why she was even in the school when she heard Tina calling her name. Tina had asked Mercedes to meet her at the day care so they can pick up Tina's sons together and then head to lunch to have a girl's day. Tina knew that she needed a major break after the emotional shit storm that was Annabelle's birthday. Tina's heart broke for her best friends and she cried all the way home, when she finally got in, she hugged her children for nearly 5 minutes.

"Mercy, I was wondering where you were." Tina said.

"Oh, I was just walking the halls. You know, reminiscing. It's been so long since I've been here. Is Ms. Holliday in? I want to say hello and thank her for Annabelle's birthday gift." Mercedes asked.

"No, Holly is out because of some family emergency, so until further notice, they got a sub. Here she comes right now." Mercedes looked up to see a young blond woman walking in their direction.

"Hello, I am Natalia Young; I am subbing for Ms. Holliday until she comes back." Mercedes looked at the woman up and down, taking in the fact that although she had a young body, her face was anything but. She also took note, that Natalia looked very familiar. Mercedes never forgot a face; it was an ability she was very proud of.

"Hello Natalia, I am Mercedes Evans." She greeted her as she shook her hand.

Natalia's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, you're Mercedes Evans! Oh my god I heard about your daughter! I am so sorry. I am a mother myself and I would kill if someone did to me what they did to you."

Mercedes gave this strange woman the once over, that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had seen her somewhere; she couldn't stop the feeling that she had seen Natalia somewhere. Sensing the tension, Tina decided to just cut the conversation short and head on out. Bidding a fair well to Natalia, Tina instructed her son's to hold hands as she dragged her friend out of the day care center.

After dropping off the kids with Mike at the playground, Mercedes and Tina headed off to have lunch at Breadstix. After placing their orders, they sat around in awkward silence.

"So…" Tina began. "How have you been?"

Mercedes took a deep breath and then said, "Stressed, tired, exhausted all of the above. I thought with this pregnancy I would have a sense of peace you know? It might calm me down a little but all it's done is make it worse and now with this news that Annabelle might be close and now I have to look out for my unborn baby… it's like I can't catch a break. I want my life back! I want to be able to sleep at night. I want to wake up in the morning and not be in the second circle of hell. I feel my life falling apart again. I feel like the little bit of rope that's holding on to me is about to snap." Mercedes ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Tina nodded her head in understanding, "When was the last you went to church?" She asked.

Mercedes thought about that question. She hadn't been to mass in a while and a part of her knew that she should but she just couldn't bring herself to step foot in a church.

"It's been a while… after we lost Annabelle, for a long time, I felt myself angry with God. I found myself questioning my faith and my beliefs. How could God let this happen? Why would God let this happen? Sam and I are good people. We pay our taxes on time and we don't eat pork or anything like that and yet… here we are, Annabelle is gone and now I have to worry about the safety of my unborn baby because some psycho has some sort of vendetta against us." Mercedes took a deep breath and then said, "But then I realized… it isn't God's fault. God didn't do this, someone with an unhinged mind did. I can't be angry with God because he gave me Annabelle and he brought me to Sam and he brought me to you. I could never be upset with him because he gave me all of these beautiful things I cherish. I just wish I knew what to do, I wish he would just give me a sign. Something, anything, really." Just then, Mercedes gasped loudly and nearly knocked her soda over. It was her! The little girl from the supermarket! She was standing outside of restaurant and she was looking right at her! Mercedes jumped up from her seat and ran outside, Tina yelling behind her.

Reaching the outside of the restaurant, she faced the little girl with wide eyes.

"It's you! You're the little girl from the supermarket! What happened to you? I turned my back for a second and you were gone."

The little girl shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "I got scared, so I left."

"Who are you? Why do you keep following me? What do you want?" Mercedes asked in a desperate tone. Before the little girl could answer, the door to the restaurant opened and Tina came outside.

"Mercedes! What is going on?"

"Tina! The little girl!" Mercedes turned around and saw that the little girl was gone.

"What little girl? Mercedes? What little girl?"

Mercedes shook her head, "No, No, No! She was right here! I spoke to her! She was right here!" Mercedes turned around and grabbed Tina and shook her.

"What little girl? Mercedes, you're scaring me."

"The little girl from the supermarket, I just saw her! She was standing right here! And just like at the supermarket, when I turned around, she was gone." Mercedes exclaimed

Tina furrowed her eyebrows in worry, "What little from the supermarket? You never told me about that."

"My mother and I went to the supermarket yesterday and I saw this little that looked just like Annabelle. She looked just like her, Tina! I swear! And she was right here! I spoke to her Tina, she's real."

Tina was silent and then said, "Mercedes, why don't we cut this day short and go on home? I have to get dinner starter for Mike and the boys." Tina grabbed Mercedes hand and escorted her back to into the restaurant to gather their things.

After being dropped off, Mercedes walked into her empty home and straight to her bedroom. Exhausted wasn't even the word to describe how she was feeling. She needed to get out she needed to be as far away from Lima as possible. Everything reminded Mercedes of Annabelle, there was nowhere in town that didn't remind her of her precious daughter. And then there is the little girl. Who is she? What does she want? Why does she keep popping up everywhere?

Mercedes heard the front door slam along with her name being called, indicating that Sam was home from work. His heavy footsteps could be heard all over the house. Mercedes climbed into bed and wrapped the bed sheets around her; she hadn't even taken off her shoes.

"Baby? Where are you?" He called out. He walked up the stair and to their bedroom to find her covered head to toe on their bed. He wordlessly walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in with her. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady but he knows she isn't asleep, Mercedes hated covering herself entirely, she always said she felt like she was suffocating.

"Cede? I know you're awake." He said while bopping her on the nose, which caused her to giggle. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips, brushing her nose with his.

"Hi, Sammy," She smiled.

"Hi, Mercy," He smiled back.

They stayed in silence for a while until Sam reached over and pulled the sheets back. He pulled her close and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice to hold her, even though her protruding pregnant belly made it somewhat awkward to put his arms around her.

"I saw her again." She said in a whispery tone.

"Saw who?"

"The little girl, I was at lunch with Tina and…I saw her Sam. I don't know who she is or what she wants but she keeps haunting me. I think I'm losing my mind. I don't know what to do." Mercedes closed her eyes as Sam ran his hands through her silky hair. What could he say? He had heard of things like this but he never thought they would happen to his wife or anyone he knew.

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Ferguson about it? Maybe she can help?" He asked her.

Mercedes silently nodded her head as she closed her eyes and snuggled with her husband. For the first time in a while, she felt at peace and calm, she knew eventually that good feeling would go away, but right at that moment, she couldn't help but cherish it. Mercedes looked up at her husband to say something only to find him fast asleep. She smiled softly at the serene look on his face. She knew he must have been exhausted and tired from working at the tire shop all day not to mention dealing with the stress of their everyday lives.

She leaned and ran a hand through his short hair and kissed his lips softly. Snuggling back with him, she closed her own eyes and relaxed, letting sleep over take her body.

* * *

**So...YAY or NAY? did you like it? hate it? A lot of people have questions about the little girl and what she means and if that's really Annabelle or if its Mercedes mind that's messing with her. All of that will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Also, I debated about whether I should end it here or add something else but I figured I'd give you guys a simple ending instead of a cliffhanger lol. **

**So, let me know what you guys thought by leaving me a review.**

**Much love,**

**Tay :)**


End file.
